Red, White & Blue
by IWantToRemainNameless
Summary: "Chosen One," He laughs coldly, sending shivers down me. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? That you could have your perfect school, friends and bring your friends from home along as well and everything would be fine?" My heart plummets and shatters. I have, once again, put everyone I love in danger, but this time at a higher price. First chapter is OC winners.
1. Winners

Hi, so I've looked through the applications already and chosen. I know I didn't give alot of time but I just wanted to get on with it. Anyway in this story I've made it so Vera is NOT here and therefore her room (the attic) can be a bedroom, Amber and Nina share a room, like always, but in this Mara will stay in the attic while the winners characters stay. I just think that it's wrong to spilt Patricia and Joy. Anyway here are the winners:

**Zachary Talson** by LightInDarkness

**Averna Destill** and **Oliver Wilke** by PandaOfDeath (Cool name)

**Hunter Elian Everly** by DivaDanielle1994

**Chris Linton** by starfire1517

**Marisol Ann James** by k drama queen

**November Cresswell** by HouseOfAnubisGemGemX

**Skylar Amy Smith** by 1234breez

Sorry if I didn't choose your character. Congrats to the winners and thank you for giving me premission to use your charcters. I'll try to update soon,

-IWTRN x


	2. Introductions

**Hi, this is the actual first chapter of Red, White & Blue. Last night I was down stairs all night and morning, going through the OC entries and choosing them. During that time I learned that coffee, pizza and Fox's mini party rings make a pretty good snack altogether, give it a try. I also learned that it's really freaky when you hear a tapping noise coming from the patio doors at 4 in the morning when the only company you have is your obese cat. Anyway all the OC's credit goes to the winners, mentioned on the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own House of Anubis, that's why I sit in my room alone on the internet… No.**

Nina's POV

"When are we going to get there?" Ava moaned. I laughed at her and Olly just shook his head, smiling lazily.

"We've been in the taxi for five minutes," I laughed. She just groaned. Oh Ava. I looked around the mini bus to see my other friends, American friends that is. I looked out the window and took in the scenery, the familiar, welcoming scenery. It's just so…British. "We'll be home soon." My mind said, referring to Anubis House, which has become my home. That's why I'm looking forward to bringing my friends from America here, from my home, my real home. Sometimes I do think of myself as British, with only an accent distancing me from the nationality.

"So long…" Ava exaggerated, leaning on Olly's shoulder. Ava had been entertaining all of us the entire taxi ride, even managing to silence Marisol, surprising us all. I leaned onto the closest persons shoulder and laughed into it, who just so happened to be November. November would normally be up for anything, but she seemed more reluctant to come to Anubis, but I couldn't get why out of her. She just said she wasn't really sure if she wanted to leave her family, which I knew was a lie, and that being a long distance wouldn't really work. I looked up at November's face and studied it; he auburn hair, bright green eyes, she looked a bit like Patricia. When she saw me looking at her she asked me what I was doing. "You look like this girl,"

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Patricia, you'll meet her later." I answered. I felt November's body tense up beside me but I shrugged it off. For a moment there was a silence, which, of course, was interrupted by Ava.

"Silence…" She said whispered loudly.

"It was till you started talking again." Hunter remarked.

"I don't like silence," Protested Ava. Then the silence fell again.

I looked at the rest of my friends, Ava and Olly were talking, Marisol was nearly asleep (she was next to Skylar on the plane so she got no sleep), Skylar herself was wide awake playing on her phone, Chris was looking out the window, Hunter was playing with an elastic band and Zach was texting, most likely his sister.

"We're here," The cabbie announced. He opened slide open the doors for us and Ava bounced out.

We all got out and Zach paid the cabbie. Marisol and I waited for him to come back.

"Ava left her suitcases," Olly laughed. The four of us, Zach, Marisol, Olly and I, walked at our own pace with Hunter plodding beside us with November and Chris. Skylar and Ava up ahead us. We saw a flash of electric blue coming closer until Skylar came fully into view.

"Where is the place?!" She half shouted, half asked.

"We're nearly there." I reassured her.

"We need to hurry!" She told me.

"Why?" I asked her, knowing we were in no rush.

"Cause I had five cans of Red Bull and I REALLY need to pee!" She near enough screamed.

"So that's why you were so awake during the ride and kept me up," Marisol said lazily.

"YES! NOW COME ON!" She shouted taking my wrist, causing me to drop my suitcase. I looked over my shoulder and saw Zach taking my case for me. She came to a stop by a tree, where I saw Ava sitting beside it.

"What's your excuse for being so energetic?" I ask her. She looked at me and said with a straight face,

"That cabbie kept giving me these looks through the mirror." I laughed at her paranoia.

"What has he to be afraid of? Queen of Death," I teased her and she threw a clump of grass at me. By this time everyone had caught up to us. Me and Ava stood up and walked to the house side by side, with Olly of course. When we reached to front of the house everyone stood gaping at it. I didn't gape but looked at it with admiration; we don't have giant, old, beautiful houses like this in America, they'll all modernised, never like this. We walked towards the door when Skylar ran in.

"She's already home." Chris joked. Once we were all in we saw Skylar gazing around the hall in awe. I shut the door behind me and Trudy came running in.

"Nina! Oh dearie, these must be your friends!" exclaimed Trudy.

"She's very motherly," Olly whispered in my ear. I laughed and hugged Trudy. I'm guessing by Trudy's shouting the Anubis residents must have figured I was here. "Nina!" Amber shouted excitedly, joining mine and Trudy's hug. When we parted Trudy suggested we introduced ourselves.

"I'm Amber!" She announced cheerily. I smiled at her and realised that without Amber, life would be so boring.

"Jerome." Jerome said, analysing the group of friends by the door.

"Mara, nice to meet you" Mara greeted politely,

"Joy,"

"Eddie," I saw a few of my friends smile at his accent,

"Patricia,"

"Fabian," I smiled at him, naturally.

"Alfie," Alfie said, stepping forward holding out his hand.

"So you normally have a wire going up your sleeve and a lump on your hand, do you?" Ava asked, seeing the electric shocker on his hand. He stepped back, ashamed to have been seen through.

"Now you," Trudy told us.

"I'm Oliver, but most people call me Olly," Olly said,

"Ava,"

"Hunter,"

"Chris,"

"Zach,"

"Marisol," Marisol said sleepily.

"SKYLAR! NOW NOT TO BE RUDE BUT WHERE IS YOUR TOILET?" She asked. Mara pointed up the stairs and told her which door before Skylar sprinted up. There was a silence while we were waiting for November to introduce herself, I turned round and saw her trying to casually hide herself behind Chris and Hunter. We soon realised she wasn't going to say anything soon so Hunter introduced her himself. A silence fell upon us, no-one knowing what to say.

"Awkward silence…" Ava whispered to no-one.

**Patricia's POV **

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Trudy suggested.

Once we all introduced ourselves we waited for them to start.

"I'm Oliver, but most people call me Olly." A boy with dark black hair, brown eyes and not tanned but not pale skin. He was wearing jeans, high tops and a hoodie.

"Ava," The girl next to him said. She had dark cherry red hair, brown eyes and the same skin as Oliver. She was wearing worn out combat boots, ripped skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and an undone leather jacket.

"Hunter," A boy with brown curly hair, green eyes and tanned skin said. He was wearing a white polo shirt, jeans, converses and a hoodie.

"Chris," A red headed boy said. He was pale with freckles and very tall. He was wearing a blue top, trainers and jeans.

"Zach," Said the boy next to him. He had tanned skin, blond hair and strikingly different eyes, a mix of blue and green. What he was wearing was similar to Chris, apart from he had a hoodie on.

"Marisol," The girl next to him said sleepily. She had brown hair with blond highlights going through it, icy blue eyes and kind of pale skin. She had on a black t-shirt, pink skinny jeans and uggs.

"SKYLAR! NOW NOT TO BE RUDE BUT WHERE IS YOUR TOILET?!" A girl with a light tan, electric blue eyes and hair to match asked. You could hear the desperation in her voice but at the same time it was fierce and demanding. Mara pointed upstairs and told her directions to the girl's toilets. She rushed upstairs, leaving us with only a quick glance to remember her appearance. The rest of them stayed quiet. Nina looked at a blocked figure.

"And this is November," The boy I remember as Hunter said. After this a silence fell over us, no-one knowing what to say.

"Awkward silence…" Ava said. Skylar came rushing down the stairs looking much calmer.

"Well," Trudy started, "We have a surprise." She said. We all looked at her expectantly. "We've turned the attic into a bedroom!" She blurted. "We're going to have one visitor with two residents in each room for the girls, unless you're in the attic, in which case it's vice versa and two visitors with two residents for the boys" She told us. "Nina, why don't you choose who goes with who, seeing as you know everyone?" Trudy said, smiling.

"Wait, who's going to go in the attic room?" I ask, knowing if it's one of Sibuna they won't sleep again. Ever.

*"I will." Mara volunteers.

"Well ok then. Go ahead Nina," Trudy says.

"Ava with Amber and I," She says smiling, which Ava returns,

"Joy and Patricia have Novem-," Nina was cut off by November herself.

"NO! I mean, from what you've said I think I have more in common with…Mara!" She said, adding the Mara bit at the end. I eyed her suspiciously, there's defiantly another reason she doesn't want to be with Joy and I, of which I'm going to find out.

"Okay… You and Marisol go with Mara and Skylar go with Joy and Patricia," Nina says, confused.

"Zach and Olly with Eddie and Fabian," Nina continues,

"And Chris and Hunter with Alfie and Jerome" She finishes.

"Well, everyone show their new roommate to their room and get unpacked. I've got to go get them muffins out of the oven."

**Mara's POV**

"Where's the attic?" November asks,

"Follow me," I said with a smile. The two picked up their suitcases and followed me up the stairs and down the hall. When I opened the door, instead of the gloomy stone stairs to the attic they were carpeted, and instead of the matching cold stone walls, the walls were a cream colour, and instead of the darkness, little medieval based lamps were sticking out of the walls, making the whole place feel more homely, and this was just the stairs. The actual attic itself was transformed; the walls were painted a purple, with the exception of one with the same cream colour wallpaper as the entrance and little black flowers growing up the wall and a fire place. My bed was placed at the far back whilst a metal bunk bed had been installed in the other corner, three oak wardrobes lined up together near my bed, little spotlights had been installed instead of one light, the wooden floor had a large, white shaggy rug in the centre and instead of the stain glass window there was a large window with a window seat and purple curtains.

"Wow…" Was all I could manage, it was completely and utterly unrecognisable.

"It's so pretty…" November agreed. Once we stopped adoring our new room November and I started unpacking,

"Where's Marisol?" I asked. She nodded in the direction of the bunk bed, and there on the bottom bunk was Marisol, sound asleep.

"On the plane she was sitting next to Skylar, who just so happened to have had five cans of Red Bull," She explained with a laugh. I smiled at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amber & Nina's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ava's POV**

"Is Ava your real name?" Amber asked me, whilst we were unpacking. So far Amber had seemed like a real blond but Nina told me to give her a chance.

"No, it's Averna, but I don't like it," I explained to her.

"Averna, what does it mean?" She asked. Nina laughed to herself

"Queen of the dead," She laughed. I threw at pair of socks at her and thus began our great clothes war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joy & Patricia's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Patricia's POV**

"Do you know why November didn't want to share with us?" I ask Skylar whilst unpacking.

"No clue, honestly" She replies, sounding genuine. I nod, knowing I'm not going to get any further information out of her.

"So how long have you all known Nina?" Joy asks.

"We all met at different times, like Ava and Nina met as soon as Nina was born. They were born at the same hospital just like twenty minutes in between them." She informs us. They must be pretty good friends then.

"What about that boy Ava's always with, um… Olly! What about him?" I ask. I'm not sure why I've taken such an interest in Nina's life but I have.

"Oh well Nina and Olly met through Ava when they were in second grade," She says. Joy then had a mischievous look on her face.

"What has Nina told you about us?" She asks. I agree on the fact it would be nice to know what she's saying about us behind our backs.

"Well she said that she doesn't really know you very well, because you were home schooled for a bit last term and whenever she tries to talk about Patricia she normally gets interrupted. Now that I think about it, it was always November who would interrupt her." She says, saying the last part thoughtfully. I like how Nina's translated "kidnapped by a secret society, which includes our own house keeper and teachers, to gain immortality" to "home schooled." I was kind of relieved she hadn't told them about me accusing her of having something to do with Joy's disappearance and me pouring water over her because she and Skylar seem pretty close and Skylar seems like someone you don't mess with. We carried on having small conversations whilst unpacking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jerome & Alfie's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jerome's POV**

"So, what do you two like to do?" I ask my two new roommates to see if we have anything in common.

"Well, we…" Said Chris, not sure how to answer.

"We're idoits. We like to annoy people, prank people and just, well, be idoits." Hunter finished his sentence. I looked over to see Alfie digging through his box of stuff for pranks.

"Well if that's what you call idoits, welcome to the club," He said, smiling, whilst holding a small plastic bag full of itching powder. I laugh at my friend, only he would keep that. The two newbies looked at each other and Chris smiled deviously,

"I don't think we'll have a problem getting on," I smiled, directing my sentence to their devious sides, which I doubt will be hard.

"Neither do I," Agreed Chris. I think Nina chose our roommates very well…

**Alright, that's it for now, I'm really surprised that I wrote this much actually so I'm feeling happy. I'll try to update soon but I'll start writing tonight as I feel really energetic. This chapter was to basically introduce each character; the next chapter will start going in to their time at House of Anubis and their relation to Nina. **

**-Authors Note-**

**So I'm not sure what * really means but I'm gone to use it to mark mid story Authors Notes, ok? Good.**

***I was so tempted to write I VOLOUNTEER on that bit, go Hunger Games…**


	3. The Box

**Hi, just though I'd say hi...I've been trying to update all my other stories but on my story Checkmate I have seriously no clue what to do at the moment, so here is the third/second chapter of Red, White & Blue… By the way, I want this to be a sorta long chapter so…**

**I'm not sure if I put this in the sum but this chapter has a few cussing words.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis.**

_~Next Morning~_

Nina's POV

I woke up to beams of sun shining through our curtains. Amber and Ava were still asleep, because we're allowed of extra holiday to settle in, so I decided to go down stairs. I gave my hair a quick brush and cleaned my teeth. As I reached the end of the stairs I could hear the faint buzzing of the oven, meaning Trudy's starting breakfast so it will be done in time.

"Morning Trudy, want any help?" I offered her. She looked back at me and replied,

"Oh, it's alright dear. I'm almost finished anyway." I went into the common room and saw Fabian was already there.

"Hi," I said, plopping down next to him. He looked at me and smiled. Oh how I'd missed his smile.

"You're up early," He said. I smiled at him, in return of his previous smile. "You know, I never did get to welcome you back yesterday." He said, almost deviously. I was about to reply, when I felt his lips on mine. Thank God I brushed my teeth. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before we both ran out of breath. "Welcome back." He whispered.

"Happy to be back," I whispered back with a smile. After that we just sat there, talking about whatever popped into our minds.

"How was your summer?" He asked me. I thought back to my summer in America, some of it was good, most not.

"Alright, I suppose. Gran was in and out of hospital a lot so I was mostly around Ava's." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Is she alright now, though?" He asked me concerned.

"Apart from the home check-ups, yeah she's fine. How was your summer?" I asked him, wanting to change the subject from Gran, who was actually in an awful state.

"Good. My family and I went abroad for most of it,-"He leaned down so his mouth was inched apart from my ear, "- And Uncle Ade and Trudy were house sitting a lot." I laughed at the thought.

After a while everybody was up and ready, chatting in the common room. Hunter, Chris, Alfie and Jerome were having their own conversation, as were, Olly, Zach, Fabian and Eddie, Marisol and Amber, Skylar, Patricia and Joy and November, Mara, Ava and I. It was nice to see everybody mixing together and talking. I stared at the Jerome and Chris, who seem to be getting on very well, as they both had sly smiles across their faces.

"Actually," I say, cutting off whoever was talking at that moment in time, "I'm not sure if putting Chris, Jerome, Hunter and Aflie together was a good idea…"

"Why? It's not like Jerome and Alfie can get any worse." Mara joked.

"That depends on what idea Chris and Hunter gives them. You'd be surprised on some of the things them two have done." I say, thinking about all the pranks and jokes the two have pulled.

"Tell us some!" Amber begged. Amber, Marisol, Skylar, Patricia and Joy had now joined our conversation, most likely out of curiosity.

"This one's the worst!" Skylar almost shouted. I thought about what one could be the worst to her, seeing as they've done so many.

"Well, I like to change my hair colour regularly, so I did and asked Chris to help me," She started, "And at the time I didn't notice that there wasn't a mirror in the room. So after an hour he said it was done, and when I saw it… it was BRIGHT PINK! _PINK_!" She exclaimed, sounding absolutely disgusted. "And because it was so bright I couldn't put any dye over it to cover the colour. It actually lit up a room in the dark!" We were all laughing at this point.

"To be fair, you did get your own back." Marisol reminded her. She smiled deviously at the floor.

"Yeah, but that's only cause they started it!" She protested.

"What's the worst they've done?" Joy asked.

"The car thing," November said, directing the sentence towards the rest of us in confirmation. "No doubt" The Anubis girls stared at November expectantly.

"Well," Marisol started. All of our attention went from November to Marisol, seeing as they've swapped places as story teller. But the reason they do this is because we can, we're always together so we can tell each other's stories. "Since he is the oldest, Zach can drive. So we were all going out, and we have **no **clue how they did this, but when we put on the air conditioner," I look down at my feet and laugh slightly, remembering the memory and thinking how lucky I was to have brought a scarf. "The cool air had been replaced by, not one but _twenty_ Stink Bombs! The two and Nina had a scarf, Nina coincidentally. But we couldn't pull over so we had to go half an hour like it! And we didn't even think of opening the window!"

"Talking 'bout us?" Hunter said with a smirk as the four strolled over to us.

"I still don't understand! How _did _you get the Stink Bombs in the cars system?" Skylar asked, completely bewildered.

"With the help of the little queen of death…" He said evilly.

"I didn't know that's why you wanted to know!" Ava defended herself.

"What you talking 'bout?" Olly asked, noticing our faces flushed from laughing.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee," November mumbled.

"Ah, but how can you be sure we did ALL of it?" Hunter asked wittingly. November clenched her fists in annoyance. They knew they annoyed her, and enjoyed getting a reaction out of her. We all did, apart from whomever she was taking her annoyance out on, in which case you'll be whimpering an apology for nothing what so ever. She let out a large sigh and let her fists go less tense.

"You've pulled at least five pranks on me, three on Zach, one on Ava and Olly, six on Marisol, three on Skylar, three on Nina, and one on each other. That means when no-one's looking, I can beat the crap out of you. On behalf of everyone else who would like to." After she said this the two looked genuinely scared. They both knew she would really do this, November's not really known for keeping her temper and being calm. In fact, that's why she got put into care, for behavioural issues. But we love her all the same.

"LANGUAGE" Victor shouted from the door frame. Who knew he was there?

"Piss off…" November mumbled under her breath. She is really trying to control her language and that is actually really polite for her, compared to some other things she says. Like what she said to our teacher before. Without knowing I let out a laugh.

"What's funny?" November asks.

"Victor sounds exactly like Miss Roberts," She lets out a laugh.

"What'd you say to your teacher?" Alfie asked. By now, we were in some sort of demented circle, able to see each person with a possible story to tell.

"Well, she started shouting at me for not having my homework in, so I told her to get a book and copy some ass licker's homework for me. She just looked at me and said nothing. So I told her while she's at it to get a husband, that way she might be a less of an up-tight bitch." Everyone erupted in laughter, with a few shocked faces as well.

I have an idea!" Amber shouted randomly. We all looked at her, waiting to see if this was an Amber idea or a normal idea. "To get to know each other better, we should… go to town!" We stayed quiet for a minute (well the Anubis residents anyway) and thought, it involved shopping so it's an Amber idea but also it's not bad.

"Why not," Marisol agreed. She was obviously getting joyed at the thought of shopping.

"Because, some people don't enjoy getting asked "How does this look?" or "I liked the first one, don't you?" Some people enjoy just looking." Skylar said, answering Marisol's rhetorical question. But we all agreed to go all the same. So we started going off…

**LINE BREAK! I WOULD WRITE THIS IN A NEW CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANT TO WRITE IT NOW!**

November's POV:

(I don't favour November but she has a BIG part in this bit as SPOILER ALERT! I'm planning on adding SOME of the Americans to Sibuna, just not all.)

When we arrived we went in every shop we passed. To me they just zoomed past in a blur, until we arrived at a charity shop. I looked around not really paying attention to anything, when something caught my eye; a rusty gold, beautifully decorated hand mirror. It looked very old but that just increased its beauty and my admiration for it, the frame of the mirror was thin and rectangular. I picked it up and held it with a tight grip, desperate not to drop it.

"Since when are you interested in that old crap?" Chris asks me from behind, startling me.

"Don't know, just like it." I replied, now facing him.

"How much is it?" He asks.

"Just a dollar," I reply

"A pound" He says, confusing me.

"What?"

"It's a _pound, _not a dollar." Oh yeah…

"Whatever." I say before joining all the girls.

"Are we all done?" Nina asks us. We all nod in confirmative. When I got to the till I paid the elderly woman.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" She asks me with a caring voice.

"Very." I agree. I don't need to try to be polite to be this woman, as I've taken an instant liking to her and her kindness. "Especially the handle" I add.

"It's very old," She says, taking us into full conversation mode. But I don't mind, in fact glad. I'm really interested in it.

"Do you know how old?" I ask softly. Wow, that's a change of tone.

"No clue darling, they were from round here though. Can tell you're not though, darling," She says, making me smile.

"I'm from America, just staying with my friends with a few others too. We're staying at a boarding school; Anubis House is the one we're at." I tell her, though she most likely couldn't give a damn.

"Aha!" She exclaims, causing her voice to croak. "Anubis House, the one round here" I nod. "Well, sweetie, follow me," She says, leading me into the staff only room. I don't question her but just follow. When we get in, she walks over to a locked cabinet and unlocks it with a rusty key which she had been holding. From there she starts rummaging through the contents of the cabinet.

"This is where we got it from." She says, pulling out a wooden box. "Thought we'd try selling it separately," She explains. "Hasn't been opened yet"

"Can I hold it?" I ask, desperate to get a better look at the oak box. She smiles at me as if I were stupid.

"Now sweetheart, I wouldn't bring it out after god knows how many years if I didn't think there was someone who would be interested in it. Would I?" She says with a laugh, handing me the box.

It really is beautiful. It's just smaller than a shoe box, a dark oak, a rusted gold latch and little roses and other flowers engraved in detail.

"Oh my god…" It was all I could manage. It actually took my breath away.

"I don't think we have any use for it," She says with a laugh. "Do you want it?" I was taken aback, who would just _give _something with this much beauty away?

"Yes. Yes please. How much is it?" I ask whilst shaking my head vigorously.

"On the house" She says with a smile. My eyes widened, first you would give it away, but for free? A ear to ear smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She said kindly. "Now, my shifts ended and you best be going before you friends accuse me of kidnapping you." She says with a laugh. She must be quite cheery and kind.

We started walking towards the door and I hugged her as a thank you and good-bye gesture.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Skylar exclaimed in great relief.

"What's that you got?" She asked, noticing the plastic bag.

"Oh, just found something I like." I said. Skylar's my best friend- well one of them- but I didn't want to tell her about the box and mirror, I feel very protective of them. I would just have to hide it.

**-Back Home-**

_Still November's POV_

As soon as we got in I ran up-stairs to get some privacy and to try and open this box.

"Where are you going" Skylar shouted to me as I raced up the wooden stairs.

"JUST WANNA PUT MY STUFF AWAY!" I shouted over my shoulder.

When I was finally alone I locked our bedroom door and threw myself on Marisol's bed. I tipped out the objects from the charity shop and looked at the two again. I picked up the box first and tried to open the latch, to no avail. I tried everything I could think of until I was forced to try and break it open. And no, I don't mean smash it up with a hammer or something because I really like it and want to try to keep it in this condition, but I will have to force it open.

From my boot I pull out something I haven't held for a while; my pocket knife. I've never used it, it's just, where I'm from it's always good to be safe and to be able to defend yourselves, so most of us had knives. I slipped the pointed edge into the small gap between the lid and base, and carefully start gliding the blade across the gap, slowly opening the box. Once that was done, I went for the latch. I pushed the blade up the bottom of it until I was in complete control of the box. I wriggled the blade around until I heard a click and realised I had defeated the box.

I opened it slowly, unsure of what to expect. Once the lid was hanging resting upwards I peeked into the box. But what I saw confused me as to what they were and what were their uses.

**Done…for now. I really enjoy writing this so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Sorry if I didn't mention any over characters other than Nina and November, it's just that November might be the first American to join Sibuna. Also, leave a review saying what you think could be in the box.**

**I might start writing the third/fourth chapter tonight, not sure. Thanks for reading,**

**-IWTRN x**


	4. Bonds

**Hi! I'm really stuck for ideas for Checkmate so, no, I haven't died I'm just stuck. Been really awake lately, I've been doing flips off our sofa (I'm such a child) so I thought might as well put my energy into something, why not writing?**

**I've had a couple of reviews saying Can Hunter and November date? Yes, yes they can. Other couples will form but I just want to say this, Ava and Olly will NOT be dating, they're just best, really close friends. Warning: Cussing. You know what, there most likely will be in all the chapters so remember that.**

**Time Check: 00:50**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis, however I do own a fat cat.**

_Hunter's POV: _

"Hunter, could you please fetch November for dinner?" Trudy asked sweetly. I sent her a nod and started climbing the stairs to the attic. When I reached it I noticed the door was locked. I twisted and wiggled it until I heard November.

"Coming! Just wait a minute!" She called from the other side. I heard shuffling before she stood before me. She looked slightly guilty, no one would've noticed but I know her better than anyone.

"First, Trudy said dinner's ready, and what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"If I didn't know you like I do I would believe you…"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then what's that's thing under your bed?"

"Nothing! Stop being so stupid and let's get to dinner,"

"No. Now show me the thing." It was a demand and she knew she wasn't going to win. She let out a defeated sigh before ushering me into the room. Once I was into the room she turned around and locked the door behind us.

"Listen, you cannot, and I mean NOT, tell anyone 'bout this,"

I nodded.

"Well, when we were at that charity shop," she started as we sat on her bed. Well Marisol's. "I found this really nice mirror so when I paid the woman we started talking, then when I told her we're staying at Anubis she gave me this," She said, getting the objects from under the bed. It was a pretty box.

"She gave you a box so you're stressed?"

"No, just listen. It was locked, but then I opened. It defiantly wasn't meant to be opened but still. So when I _did_ open it, there were these in it." She said, handing me the box.

Inside was a leather clasped diary sort of thing, a metal key, a metal sphere thing (no clue what it was) and a pile of brown envelopes tied together by a rotting ribbon. We were both utterly bewildered by them.

"Why don't we take a look at them after dinner?" I suggested.

"First, _we? _And second, I'm not hungry." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I know what will make you,"

"Wha- NO!" She screamed as I lunged myself at her, tickling her sides.

"STOP! HUNTER! REALLY, STOP!"

"Are you hungry?"

"YES! FINE, WHATEVER! JUST LET ME GO!"

"'Kay," I said, releasing my grip of her. Once we straightened out our clothes we headed downstairs.

Dinner passes uneventfully, some chat weaving through everyone. I kept receiving nervous glances from November, most of which I returned.

-LINE BREAK-

(In November's room)

No one's POV:

The two sat opposite each other on November's top bunk, the three objects in between them.

November's hand went for the leather diary, her gaze rising onto Hunter.

"Should we read it?" She asked, unsure of what the contexts would be.

"I think we should." Hunter agreed. She nodded her head and opened it to the first page.

"_I'm worried for her, she's in danger by being there, alone. It's evil, they're evil, and she's the only pure one there. She is now her parents are dead anyway." November started, "Their death was only to be expected, but she's alone. I yearn to see her again, what does she look like now? _

_He's going to change his son, her only friend. He's the evil one, but it's contagious. I dare put her name down, for sake of safety, nor mine. I have something to remind me of her though, her mirror. Her mother gave it to her when she was born, a present._

_Sometimes, when I look into it, I see her, alone. She plays games, by herself, pretending someone's there. Then he comes down from his father's office, repeating the venom he had just been told."_

She stopped there. The two looked at each other, what the hell was that?

"I think we should leave it now," Hunter stated, bewildered by the snippet of writing that had just read.

"No shit," November said quietly.

"Come one," Hunter said, jumping down from the bed and looking around.

"What the hell are you doing?" November asked.

"Looking for a better hiding place, we shouldn't tell anyone 'bout this." He said, causing November to nod in understanding and agreement.

"Here," he said, moving one of the oak wardrobes, "Throw us your knife." November stood shocked. She wasn't aware anyone knew that she had a knife. "I won't tell anyone you have one don't worry." He reassured her. She threw the pocket knife onto the white rug in the centre of the room, where Hunter scrambled over to it.

He pressed the knife into the carpet and wedged into it, showing the floorboard.

"A loose floorboard," November said watching him, "How cliché."

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "Cliché works, believe it or not." He said, putting the box securely into the gap. He looked up to her, noticing her nervous expression.

"It's just a diary, why you stressin' so much?"

"Don't know, it just gives me the creeps."

He shook his head at her whilst smiling.

"We'll talk 'bout this later, kay? For now pretend nothing's wrong." She nodded her head.

"Good." He said before leaving.

**I know this chapter didn't have a lot of mystery in it but it was more of the bonding of November and Hunter bit. Next chapter should be focused on a different character but yeah. Please R&R.**

**Time Check: 01:51**

**-IWTRN x**


	5. Storm

**I know it's been ages, but... I have no excuse. Oh well. I've realised I haven't really been doing a lot on the Anubis residents so, yeah.**

**Anyway, I've come to the conclusion that in season 3, I like Willow (how could you not?) but I can either like KT or hate her. Oh, and I know I'm referring to like the first few episodes but I'm still really happy or whatever from where Amber says to Joy that she's not a Sibuna. Then she has to go leave...**

**MUST READ, DO NOT IGNORE**

**Okay, I'm not sure what season this is set in but here's what has happened:**

**All the stuff from season 1**

**All the stuff from season 2**

**But this is not a season 3; I'm not sure what this is.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis or anything else or other brands mentioned.**

_3rd person POV_

"Why dearie!" Trudy exclaims, walking over to Mara who's doing the washing up at the sink. "It's half six! What are you doing up?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and felt like getting up." Mara shrugged.

"Well, it seems you've done all the washing up. Would you like to help me make breakfast? Going to need more now we have more students" Trudy smiles. Mara returns her smile and nods yes. After a moment of silence Mara speaks,

"Trudy? If we were already a bit cramped, why did we take in more students?" Mara inquired.

"I don't know, sweetie. They're paying and some are smart enough for a scholarship. But, of course, we can't go around giving out scholarships willy-nilly, so we took them in as a friendly gesture. Besides, Victor didn't seem bothered by it." Trudy explained. Mara nodded, thinking to herself. None of them seem like nerds and geeks…possibly a few, maybe.

Mara was snapped out of her thoughts by the gentle thuds of someone coming down the stairs. Of course, Mara thought, Speak of the possibly-pretty-geek. There in the door frame of the kitchen was Marisol, with her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, showing the blonde high-lights, wearing a plain pink t-shirt, a black skater skirt, pink tights and brown Uggs; all designer. On anyone else the ensemble would've looked childish, but Marisol made it look strangely grown-up. She flashed a bright smile with her white teeth, causing her icy blue eyes to stand out.

"Good morning Trudy, morning Mara!" She chirped happily in her American accent. The Anubis residents had grown used to the accent by now. She looked around.

"Would you like me to set the table?" She suggests. Mara knew this suggestion was out of kindness and that she was not being, as Jerome would put it, an arse kisser.

"Oh yes please. Well, with you and Mara I might get sacked." Trudy jokes. The two laugh silently and Marisol walks over to the table. As she walks she has a light spring to her step, yet looks at graceful as possible. Mara's eyes are transfixed on the thin girl. As she bends over** (1)**, her right leg automatically rises, her foot pointed. After she sets the table, Marisol looks around to see Mara staring at her. She gives Mara a curious smile, making Mara's eyes divert from her.

"Oh, sorry," She says embarrassed. "It's just... that..." She wasn't sure how to say it without sounding like a creep, "You just looked really graceful. Like a ballerina." She says. Marisol smiles again. A wave of reassurance hits Mara as Marisol finds there nothing wrong with what she said.

"Thank you. I'm a dancer so that's most likely why." Marisol laughs.

"What kind?"

"Just about everything"

"...Can I tell you something? And you won't laugh?"

"I won't laugh, promise."

"I, kind of, really like ballet. Watching it, that is." Shyly Mara admits.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Marisol laughs. It seems almost impossible to dampen her optimistic mood. "Also..." Marisol starts. She receives an expectant look from Mara and continues. "Don't tell anyone or she'll kill me, but Skylar's a dancer, too."

**~~X~~**

"Done!" The two exclaim as the table was laid with different foods of sorts. "Now, I need to go get ready." Marisol says, turning around.

"But you are, aren't you?" Mara asks.

"Mara, look at my face. What do you see?"

"Two eyes, one nose, two nostrils, one mouth-" She was cut off by Marisol's fed-up sigh.

"Fine, what don't you see? Make-up" She says, strutting off.

**~~X~~**

The dining table was full, but, surprisingly, not squished. Whilst the table was riviting with conversation, November was oddly quiet. She was in deep thought, in her own world. But she liked it there.

_Skylar's POV_

Somehow I was placed next to Jerome, who I had heard was a prankster. I was on the end of the table and no one was at the head of this end. I kept my head down and started playing absently with my breakfast, not wanting to be sociable and speak. I felt a nudge on my arm and saw Jerome looking at me.

"You don't speak much." He says.

"_Genius_. Besides, I only speak to people I like." I say bitterly, my eyes wandering back to my food.

"That was a quick judgement." He says. Despite looking at me I don't think he taken the hint I don't feel like talking.

"Yeah, well."

"Tell you what, I'll be nice to you and see if I can change that judgement." He says cockily.

"Please don't."

"Oh, so you don't want me to be nice to you?"

"No. And if you need convincing I can insult you so much that your little brain won't understand." I challenge.

"Please do."

"Fine, but someone's watching this. To see if you truly can."

"Fine" I say, turning my attention to the table. "ZACH! WATCH US WILL YOU! HE DOESN'T BELIEVE I CAN INSULT HIM!" I shout unnecessarily loudly.

"One: I'M RIGHT HERE. And yes, I will." Zach says, eyeing us two strangely.

"Okay, I'm starting," I say facing Jerome. "Jerome Clarke: A narcissistic, vainglorious ignoramus who needs to stop being so sanguine and get his head out of his gluteus maximus and see that the large star doesn't heighten just too lambent on him." I finish with a smirk. We had gotten the attention of the whole table which was mostly confused faces.

"That-that wasn't even English!" He stutters, utterly confused.

"Zach," I face him for conformation. He laughs then puts his fist to his mouth to supress the rest of his laughs.

"That was pure English." He says with his voice slightly muffled by his fist. Just as Jerome was about to open his mouth an unfamiliar voice joins in our conversation.

"Hey, buddy," He starts. The boy has dark skin and eyes to match, Alfie. "I don't think our newcomers have really felt our Anubis dinner...vibe..." He says with a small smirk playing at his lips. A few groans etched across the table, but no one directly objected.

"Why, they haven't, have they?" Jerome said, his lips mirroring Alfie's. Before we could process what was going to happen food was flying everywhere. A few students ducked under the table whilst others, including me, joined in.

After a few minutes, I was somehow cloaked in foods, more than most others. Most likely because I was used as a human-shield by Zach. Despite my best efforts to try and prevent myself from chocking, my mouth was open wide, laughing. My spoon's head was supported against my thumb, full of just about everything, ready to fire when we were interrupted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Victor. Nina had told us about him and he was creepier than she said. He was more creepy than imaginable, looking like some Victorian head teacher who would use a cane. His hair was sleeked back; he was wearing black trousers, a white shirt, a black waistcoat, a black tie, black shoes and a light brown, fabric overcoat. So, all in all, he looked like he had come out of a black and white film.

Seriously, I would look like a freakin' rainbow next to him.

Ignoring the rest of us his eyes snap onto Jerome and Aflie.

"Lewis, Clarke! My office: NOW!" Victor boomed. An eerie silence hung in the air as Alfie and Jerome walked away. They walked dejectedly but their smirks betrayed them with the whole 'innocent' act.

Slowly, people began to rise from their hiding places.

"Skylar, Ava, November! You all look crap!" Marisol gasps. I look around and laugh at the other two. We all do, in fact, but most likely of ourselves.

"We better go clean up." Nina laughs.

"Is it clear?" An untraceable voice said.

"Yeah, Ambs. It's clear." Nina says. A flash of blonde hair popped up and there, unaffected and as perfect as ever, was Amber.

"Good. Because I'm nearly out of shampoo and conditioner and I can't go and buy more on Saturday." She says relieved.

"Why can't you go out on Saturday?" Joy asked.

"Because, there's supposed to be a giant storm. Like, huge." Amber says in a 'duh' tone.

"Brilliant" Ava said.

"Well, I'm going to change." I said, walking off.

**~~X~~**

_No one's POV_

_Ava, Amber & Nina's room_

Ava, being the only one who out of the three to get caught in the fight, picked out some pyjama's seeing as it was almost ten.

"So, how large is this storm supposed to be?" Ava asked Amber, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Huge. Like, the roads are gone to be blocked off," Amber replied, not catching Ava's nervousness. "Hopefully it will last." She says.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Because then school will be shut." Amber answered.

Not bothered, Ava started to take off her clothes. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Amber asked shocked. Amused by Amber's response Nina half sighed and half laughed.

"Ava doesn't really do the whole 'Self-conscious' thing." Nina said casually.

"Don't see the point. Unless you're a boy or a lesbian **(2)**," Ava said, and then stopped dead in her tracks just in her jeans and bra. "You're not, are you?"

Nina laughed and Amber was confused. "What? Alfie's my boyfriend!" She said, and then laughed.

Once Ava was in her blue Batman pyjama's she jumped into bed. "Well, the jet lag hasn't come in yet, so I'm try gonna go to sleep through it, night!" She said.

"Night!" The other two chorused.

~~X~~

00:03am

The eight Sibuna's sat in the cellar, their new meeting place when the clearing in the woods was out of bounds. Amber began the meeting by raising her hand to her eye, whilst the other followed. "Sibuna" They say. "Okay, so let's go over what we know," Amber starts.

"The Cup is safe," Patricia says.

"The mask is gone," Eddie adds.

"Rufus is dead," Jerome says happily.

"Senkhara's banished,"

"Eddie's is Nina's Osirian," Fabian says emotionless.

"And Victor has a ring from his father has could mean anything." Nina finished.

"What?" The rest say confused.

"The ring, haven't I said this?" Nina said growing nervous.

The seven heads shook no. "Well...when I was trapped after playing Senet I was stuck in a room," Nina starts. "And in that room, was kind of, sort of, Victor's father's spirit..." She said mumbling the last part. "And he gave me a ring to give to Victor." She finished whilst the rest sat and gawped at her.

**~~X~~**

_Next Day at School_

As Jerome stood at his locker getting out his books four devious Americans approached him: Hunter, Chris, November and Skylar.

"Hey," Chris said his smirk etching farther across his face.

"Hello..." He said slightly nervous which Hunter sensed.

"Don't worry," Hunter laughed. "We just need to ask you something." Jerome's face became visibly relaxed and without realising it he soon became moulded into the devious atmosphere.

"We just need to know," Skylar said, chirping into the conversation.

"Stop being so ominous," November snapped, but they all knew the ominous feel was appropriate. "We just want to know if our teachers caught us passing notes would they read them out to the class." She asked. Slowly, Jerome began to feel a part of the four and smiled.

"Maybe… maybe not. Depends what's happening..."

"Will you snitch?" Skylar said. Skylar and November hadn't yet believed Jerome was trust worthy with their plans.

"He won't." Hunter reassured her.

"Fine" She huffed. Digging through his bag, Chris pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the tall, blue-eyed boy. His eyes skimmed over it, glistening with excitement.

"The drama teacher will defiantly read it out. I just want to make one small alteration." He said, pulling out a pencil. With the four watching what he's doing, Jerome scribbled down a small note and handed it back to Chris with a satisfied grin.

~~X~~

"Alright, class settle down." Says a tall, pretty woman who's well-spoken. She was quite young herself, 25 max. Her blonde hair fell around her slim face in loose ringlets. Her jade eyes scan the class as she then soothes down her black dress. "Now, some of you may remember, most will not. I am Ms. Carlis your new drama teacher. I did a tester lesson here last term, which was...interesting." She says, choosing her words carefully.

Pacing back and forth on the stage her black hills clicked and clanked with each step. Finally, she stopped and looked at the class. "From that lesson I saw that quite a few of you have... out-going personalities. And I am determined and passionate to teach you how to express your individual personalities out through a more appropriate method,"

Her eyes burned with passion as she finished her statement. "Acting." A hand shot up of a boy who wasn't from Anubis.

"Miss, what if we have a violent and angry personality?"

"Well, if things get too out of hand I'm sure we can find a lovely straight jacket." She says jokingly.

Unnoticed by anyone else, November sent Skylar a glance, which she passed on to Hunter, who passed it onto Chris, who passed it onto Jerome, signalling it was time.

Holding the paper and quietly rustling it, Chris handed the paper to Hunter who opened it, subsequently more rustling filled the air.

"Boys! Hand me the note, I'm sure whatever you have to say to each other can be said to us all." Unfolding the note and clearing her throat, Ms. Carlis read without reading to herself first.

"I have been out-smarted by Chris, Hunter, November, Skylar and Jerome..." She read, just processing what she had just said. "Those five also have detention." Laughter erupted throughout the whole room.

"Anyway, this term I was thinking we could do something different, more interesting. I'm pretty sure this hasn't been done at this school before so I'm going to explain what's happening." By now the class was paying close attention, interested in what their teacher had in store for them.

"You will be split into two groups. Each group will have a script, but the script is the plot at its most basic form. The characters, their personalities and the basic plot will be wrote, everything else is on your shoulders, any questions?" She asks.

A hand rose. "Will we get to choose the groups?"

"No. I will now." Ms. Carlis said, reaching out for a list of the class' names. Seeing as only over half of Anubis House was in this class they were all hoping to be with someone they knew.

"In the first group:

Skylar

Lynn

David

Jerome

Marisol

Josh

Hanna

Hunter.

In the second:

Chris

November

Trinity

Ben

Eddie

Patricia

Kate

Sam

Olly. The scripts will be given out next lesson with me when you will start preparing."

**~~X~~**

Back home after school all the girls are in the attic room.

_No one's POV_

Whilst Skylar and November are sitting on the top bunk, Marisol, Amber and Mara are sitting on the bottom bunk, Ava hanging down from the bar of the bed, Nina on a stylish large, comfy spinny chair **(3)** and Patricia and Joy sitting on Mara's bed.

"Marisol, don't you think this is a bit weird?" Ava says randomly.

"What?" Marisol asks back.

"The fact that this households, like, 19 of us, that's including Trudy and Victor, but at your old house there's only three of you and it's bigger than this?" Marisol looked down and blushed. She didn't like it when people talked about her family's wealth, it made everyone think of her as a posh snob.

"Whoa, how big is your house?" Joy asked.

"Big." Marisol replied weakly.

"Well, describe it for us. If it's bigger than mine I'll be extremely impressed." Amber says with matching hand gestures. Marisol takes a big sigh before beginning to describe the magnificent manor.

"It's in private land in some woods, but there's a larger river nearby, which is also a part of our land. The woods are endless, the trees are so tall and large they tower over me. Most of the time they're opaque, but sometimes glimpses of the sun fall through the smallest of gaps, it looks beautiful. **(4)**The house is a log house and huge. It has five bedrooms, one kitchen, a dining room, a study, a den, each bedroom has a bathroom, and my favourite room: the mirror room.

It's kind of my room to practise dance. Like a ballet studio the walls are mirror and basically everything is the same as a studio. The only things that aren't mirror is two doors, the one to exit and one that leads into a balcony that runs all the way round the house. We have maids so they have, like, their own wing." Marisol says.

"Wow." All the Anubis girls gawp.

"Well, why don't we get to know one another?" Marisol suggest, wanting to change the subject.

"AH!" Someone's scream was followed by a large thud. There, red faced and flushed, on the floor was Ava.

"Hey, you're face matches your hair." Patricia laughs.

"Dearies!" Trudy called. Quickly the group of girls flew down the stairs. Downstairs all the boys were in the lounge area waiting for them. Curious, they all sat down and Trudy walked in front of them. "That storm is supposed to come earlier than expected, tonight. So we must collect all the candle and torches we have."

"Why can't we just sleep at school? We have before."

"All the houses are being affected, and it would be a slight struggle to get us all in the school." Trudy explains.

"The girls could use our fireplace," Mara suggested. "We were all in there just a minute ago."

"That would be brilliant, if you three wouldn't mind. Now the boys... you'll just have to use candles and torches."

"Or we could be left in the dark. Vulnerable, ready to be taken by the aliens at any minute..." Alfie says in a mysterious voice. Trudy just shakes her head at him.

"Well, whilst the girls get their stuff into the attic I'll look for more recourses." Trudy said walking off and rummaging through draws.

**~~X~~**

Once everyone had their stuff the girls walked into the attic. "I dibbs this" Nina says, falling into the soft spiny chair that she had earlier been in. It was larger enough for her to sleep on seeing as she sort of curled in a ball.

"Have we got any shelves or empty sides?" November asks.

"There's the windowsill and some shelves over here, why?" Marisol asks. November grinned and brought out a black backpack. She undid it and turned it upside down where loads of candles, ranging from tea-lights to church candles, tumbled out. Kneeling on the window seat, November neatly arranged short, fat candles all dark red on the sill.

"Hmm," She said, sinking down into the window seat. "I think I might sleep here."

"Okay," Nina says, "So I'm here, November's there, and might I say thank you for your strange love of candles, Marisol and Mara, I'm guessing you two will be in your own beds. Someone can have November's bed seeing as she's on the window seat-"

"I will." Amber says happily.

"Okay, so that just leaves Ava, Patricia, Skylar and Joy."

"We'll go on the floor." One says and the others agree.

After a while the spotlights began to flicker, first occasionally and unnoticeably, then quickly in one long row. Luckily, the candles and fire had been lit already. A small pop confirmed the electricity shortage. Before anyone could speak, or ( in classic Amber case) scream, Alfie could be heard from downstairs.

"Mothership!" He starts, "I sacrifice everyone in this house for my life to be spared!" He screams.

"Alfie," Olly says calmly. "If they'll take anyone, it will be you."

"What? Why?"

"Your superior knowledge of them and their lifestyle" Catching on, the other boys begin to speak.

"Alfie, do you know what to do if you got abducted?" Eddie says flatly.

"No." Alfie replies beginning to worry and panic. "But let's go see if the girls are alright."

**Alright, longest chapter I've ever wrote. This was a sort of filler chapter leading on to a serious on depth conversation with the residents: DRAMA.**

**A/N in order:**

**Be mature. :L**

**I have nothing against gays or lesbians; I am a Gay Rights supporter.**

**I know they have a name but I can't remember what they're called. I hope you know what I mean.**

**Cause I'm a thicko I don't know how to add links so if you need a clearer idea of the house look up "Golden Eagle log homes."**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**-IWTRN x**


	6. Dreams

**Hello, my lovely readers. Now, if you're reading this, THANK YOU! Red, White & Blue has reached past thousand views. Thank you. I'll keep you updated when we hit new milestones; thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favoured this story. An author on here will say that reviews edge us on, they do. So thank you all. And I was just like to say when writing from an Americans' POV I try to write in American-English, however, I'm British so some words may not be right.**

**The majority of this chapter will be dreams/memories. Most of them will be sort of nightmares, not so nice. For most of this chapter, when it's a new paragraph it will be a different character centric.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis, any music mentioned, brands or anything really.**

**Fill your paper with the breathings of you heart.- William Wordsworth**

**No one's POV**

"Hello!" Alfie exclaims cheerily, dropping onto the shaggy rug, resting his head in between his open palms. "What we talking about?" Just then the seven other boys walked in. Knowing they were all too welcome, they all position themselves in a comfortable place. For some reason, Ava has somehow weaved herself in between the bars of the ladder, in a sort of sitting position. The purple walls are decorated with the flickering silhouettes of the residents, illuminated by the candles and fireplace. Skylar, being the closest, put more wood into the fire. Carelessly shoving it in, she watched as the flames licked the wood before engulfing it in a deathly embrace. The flames crackled and hissed, but soon settled down. Swaying side to side, back and fro, the flames offered serenity. Serenity. There are only a handful of things on this earth that could live up to the meaning.

_The four adults sat on the logs around the large camp fire, each with a bottle with colourful liquid inside, but not a stupid amount. As the four laughed two children laughed with them. A man turned to the ten-year-old near him, and then quickly snapped his head back to the three other in the group of their closest friends. His voice became directed to a bubbly blonde woman. "Juliana, the amount of times I've went to speak to you and it turned out to be that daughter of yours is too high. Either you become less beautiful or she does." He laughed, whilst the smiling ten-year-old blushed slightly. Her eight-year-old sister smiled admiringly at her and her mother. The two were shockingly alike; blonde hair, bubbly personality, tanned skin and shining green eyes. She, however, had mousy brown hair and was as pale as hell. Luckily, she somehow had electric blue eyes. She dreamed of being older, being able to change her appearence. She would have hair like her mother and sisters, maybe even something different. Her hair would express her, she wouldn't be boring anymore, and she wouldn't get picked on. But what colour? Maybe the pretty blue in the glass bottle… or orange or red like the flames of the fire._

_"My two girls," Juliana said proudly, scooping up each girl with each arm. But she knew she loved her sister more. A comfortable silence fell over the six until the older child spoke in a dazed and tired state._

_"The flames look pretty." By now the previously lively flames were calm and peaceful._

_"Do you know what they look like?" The girls' mother says smiling._

_"What?" They both ask in union._

_"They're in serenity." The ten-year-olds head snapped towards their mother._

_"I'm called Serenity." She said with a larger smile._

"Well," Started Amber, snapping Skylar out of her thoughts and memories. "Whilst we're all here together, why don't we get to know one and another?" Suggested the effulgent blonde. No one objected, possibly they were to decrepit.

Fabian, Mara, Joy, Amber and Alfie's stories went by roughly the same lines. After Eddie said his story a few Americans were shocked to find out that the boy, who had so far proven to be a typical rebellious teen, was the son of the old-fashioned head master. Patricia's was fairly normal, expect she was sent here whilst her sister went to a Music Academy. Jerome was blunt with his answer, "I was left here to rot when I was five." Continuing the clock-wise order, the attention turned to Zach.

"Well, my mom died when she gave birth to my youngest sister. So we really don't do much. Then when I said I could come here, my sister said I should have a break." He explained, staying very vague. On that note all of the visitors were vague; they each had their secrets and they would like to keep them.

"Um, well. I'm an only child, brought up then came here." Hunter said.

"Well I grew up with Nina. I was brought up by both my parents... that is about it." November says spiritlessly.

"When I was young, my parents had a divorce. I live with my mom. But, she fell ill... She's okay at the minute." Olly said as his thoughts and worries began moving towards his mother. It was Marisol's turn and she was beginning to grow nervous. Her blue eyes dived to Nina for help, only to receive a sympathetic look and and shrug of her shoulders. Calming down, she began to recite the story she had told so many times before,

"When I was little my parents died in a car accident, so I live my aunt." She said, putting on an Oh-so-commercial smile before turning her attention to Ava.

"I grew up with my mom, dad and sister, done nothing productive nor beneficial with my life, then came here." Ava says. More life stories passed and passed, until they were all asleep. At one point Trudy did come in and see all the boys asleep in the girls' room, but dropped it.

**(1)**_ Cheating? What's wrong with that so much? She had done a little cheating in her life so far, looking over to the desk next to her and copying their idea, but nothing like this happened. Questions filled the six-year-olds mind as she hid from sight and watched._

_"You spiteful little bitch!" Her father shouted angrily at her mother. The scared child quietly gasped then quickly put her hand over her mouth. Daddy never cussed. His fist was raised and her mother cowered in the corner._

_"I didn't do anything!" She whimpered. His raised fist grabbed a handful of her chestnut hair and banged her head against the wall. Cries of agony escaped her mouth with each meeting with the wall. Warm tears rolled down the child's cheeks and her knees and lip trembled. What was happening? Why was daddy being so mean?_

_"Don't lie to me!" He shouted angrily. His voice practically sent the whole house into vibration. "You fucking cheated on me! All those times you were doing 'extra hours' at work you were in bed with someone else!"_

_"I wasn't..." Her mother whimpered, telling the truth. "I was getting us money, to spend on our daughter."_

_"Ours!? There's not a doubt in my mind that that kid isn't mine! And I have all the money we need!" That kid? They were talking about her. Theirs? Of course she was; she was raised by them, fed by them, bathed by them and parented by them. What more to having a child was there? Whilst her mother sobbed and whimpered her disgusted father grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the kitchen, where she was hiding. Throwing her on the marble floor he turned around and firmly gripped something; a knife. Again, taking her by the neck he pushed her against the wall and pointed the knife at her. "You're going to feel the pain I felt! To feel like you're already dead- to have your heart torn to pieces!" He exclaims before plunging the knife into her chest._

_After a few more stabs he knows she's dead. Dropping her lifeless body he spits on her before leaving the house. Without knowing the child scurries over to her former mother and shakes her._

_Nothing._

_Sobbing, she lies down and puts her mother's cold arm around her before drifting into sleep._

_The pencil danced across the paper, seeming to control itself. Her blonde, wavy hair lays on her shoulders, the edge of her lips are creased from her large smile. As the drawing was done he looked at it, unsatisfied. The black and white drawing didn't do her justice, despite being absolutely flawless. Her eyes may have depth and contrast but they didn't look like her one-of-a-kind green-blue ones, her skin didn't have a glow radiating from it, her teeth weren't as white and her lips didn't look as pink. Or were they red? If only he could see her to check. But he can't. This is how she'll have to stay; a black and white memory._

_"It's amazing." His sister says looking over his should. Looking for the eldest sister a 6-year-old comes bouncing into the room._

_"Who's that?" She asks, referring to the drawing._

_"It's our mom." She says smiling proudly._

**Next Morning**

"Neens," Amber starts as to two sit in their room. Ava had gone off early in the morning so it was just them.

"Yes..." The first American at Anubis House answers.

"You won't leave us, will you?"

"What?"

"Now you've got all your American friends you won't leave us behind?" Nina smiled and sat on Amber's bed with her.

"Ambs, think of everything that's happened here, now think of who was there with me throughout it all. Do you really think I'd leave you guys?" Shaking her head, Amber leaned over to give her BAF a hug. The memory of when she and Nina weren't close came back to her, when she didn't know about Sibuna and when she had to blackmail her into speaking or she'd tell Sweetie. True, Sibuna didn't actually exist at that point, but hey-ho.

"So how was your summer?" Nina asks Amber as she reaches for her phone.

"Fab!" She said, returning to her bouncy, bubbly self. "Daddy was working for a lot of it but I had so much fun! Iwent to Paris and shopped, then Rome and shopped, and then Iwent to this place I didn't even know exits-and shopped," Amber rambled on. After finishing her ramble with the words "and shopped," she turned to Nina and asked her how her summer was.

"What? Oh, brilliant"

"Neens, you're a terrible liar. What happened?" Amber said softly. Taking a large sigh, she began to tell her BBF everything.

"Gran fell ill again, like, really ill. She'd been in hospital most of the time so I've been staying at Ava's. For most the vacation I'd been taking care of her, well with everyone's help. She's in hospital now," Nina says taking shaky breaths. "They want to put her in a retirement home, but I don't. It sounds really selfish but I want to look after her, they might just treat her like another body to keep alive." By now she was crying and Amber pulled her into a long hug.

"Who knows?" Amber asks softly.

"All my American friends and you,"

"Not even Trudy? Fabian?" The American shook her lowered head.

"No. I'm...scared." She breathed.

"Of what"

"I don't know." But she did. She knew that death wasn't really on her side, death had proven that when it took away her parents. What if in no time at all it had Gran in its clutches? What would happen to her?

Wondering mindlessly around campus Ava looked at the grounds state after the storm. Droplets of rain were parachuting from the large trees, the ground was a dark grey and the lonely grounds seemed to have been jettisoned. School was on tomorrow and she wanted to know her way round. At the back of the school was a little room that stuck out, most likely was an extension. As casually as possible, she walks in, cautiously peering into the empty room. Stepping in fully she pulls her dark red hair to one side and twists it, draining it from the water caught in it. Examining the room and its contents, she finds her haven. Smiling, Ava walks over to a shiny black grand piano. Without thinking her fingers graciously leap from one key to the next, the large instrument gently singing Everyday by Carly Camando. It was one of the first pieces she learnt. When Nina was up all night worrying about Gran, Ava would lead her downstairs, lay her down on their large, comfy sofa with a blanket and some hot chocolate and play it to her as a lullaby.

As the piece came to an end she smiled and left.

Once back in Anubis House, she walked into the kitchen, only to see Skylar stuffing her face with whatever. "Hello," Skylar says to her, though it sounds more like "Wewoe"

"God, we're going to die of starvation by the end of the week." Ava laughs.

"So," Skylar starts, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Whatcha think?"

"It's really nice...and big...and-"

"Old. And smells, like, a lot." Skylar says looking around the room. "You like your roommate?"

"No. I completely hate Nina." Ava says sarcastically. "No, I like both of them. Amber seems nice. A bit blonde, but she has her moments-You?"

"They're both nice. Joy seems the calmer one, though."

"So," Marisol said to Mara. "Who's going out with who?" Why's that the first thing you ask? She thinks to herself. Mara didn't seem to mind though.

"**(2) **Well, Jerome and I, Fabian and Nina, of course, Eddie and Patricia and Amber and Alfie," Mara explains. Wow, she thinks to herself. So they're nearly all paired up. "Why? Has anyone caught your eye?" Mara giggles.

"Yeah, you know. How can you resist Victor?" Marisol says seriously. Just as well Hunter had taught her to act or that would've been impossible to say. For a minute Mara's eyes widen, before she erupts into laughter.

"So are any of you dating?" Mara asks after recovering her breath.

"Well, Chris has a girlfriend back home, Chloe. He's really faithful to her. Cough, cough, he loves her. But, we don't really go out with people a lot; we're all really close so if we ever do go out with someone they never like the fact that some of our best friends are boys or girls and it would be weird if we all started going out."

"Ava and Olly seem really close, though. Like more than anyone else."

"Oh, they are. Ava and Olly are really close."

Just as the girls were about to continue talking, Trudy came in and ushered Marisol away, saying, "You all need to receive your uniforms from the office."

As she walked out into the hall she saw all the Americans, including Nina, waiting for her. The school was, arguably, a while away and it was the rain was pouring. Carefully taking it from the hook, Marisol slides into her Juicy Couture coat. Coincidentally, she was wearing all Juicy Couture today; white distressed jeans, pink polka dot blouse and blue coat. A smile graced her lips as she saw Ava wearing one of her Juicy Couture tops; a black mixed media tee. She had been dying to get Ava to wear clothes more 'flattering' since she could remember so this was a good start. They had a deal that once a month Ava had to wear a piece of Marisol's clothing. She couldn't quite argue that Skylar wore flattering clothes seeing as all her clothes were skin tight, November was impossible and all the boys were boys.

Calmly and at their own pace the group of eight strolled along campus, despite the awful weather. As they got on the school grounds they noticed a few children already there. Walking through the school with Nina leading the way, the school's antique decor was very abrupt to them, it being the 21st century and all.

"I feel so...formal." Chris mutters to the group. Smirking Hunter whispers something in his ear, then to everyone except Nina. Automatically, Nina knew it wasn't good; she was the sane one of them so if they were planning to do anything insane, irrational or illegal she would be there to keep them as close to sanity as they will. Without notice or any pre-warnings, everyone, excusing Nina and Marisol, started rolling, summer-saluting or kart-wheeling along the halls.

"AVA! My top..." Marisol whines, throwing her head back in exasperation. Biting her lower lip to supress a laugh, Nina shook her head at them; Ava; Olly; November; Skylar; Marisol; Zach; Hunter and Chris. One part, out of two, of her unbiological family.

"Here are your uniforms, please do not damage them in any way." Mr. Sweet says, handing them the identical uniforms.

"Are you kidding? These are completely unflattering!" Marisol exclaims. Placing a somewhat comforting hand on Marisol's shoulder, Chris says,

"Somehow I think you'll survive." His voice was half laughter and half sarcasm.

"Yeah, this may be alright for you, your hair is almost the same shade so it's okay. Me? No!" Marisol sulks.

"Whatever, let's just leave before you become Divazilla." Chris says calmly. Just as they were about to leave Nina mouths 'Sorry' to Mr. Sweet. Understandingly, he nods and acknowledges the girl is like Amber, possibly worse... Oh dear God, not worse than Amber.

Luckily, they arrived home just as dinner was being served. After small groups chatted, the phone rang. "Hello?" Trudy says into the phone. Silence hung on over them as they curiously listened to their housemother. As her footsteps echoed throughout the otherwise silent room the residents pretended to be engrossed in conversation.

"Who was that?" Alfie asks, strangely excited.

"No-one." She said.

"You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin...drop." Victor's voice boomed around the house like thunder. Everyone was in the living room, talking together or in large clads.

"But it's ten," Zach inquires.

"I see you have not been informed of our rules; home by half nine and in bed by ten. Why, what were you expecting?"

"Well," Ava butted in. "Like you, I don't need sleep, my fellow vampire."

"Of course!" Exclaims Marisol, experiencing the epiphany of a lifetime. "You'd have to be to have that many wrinkles!" Now, Marisol isn't dumb-if anything she's incredibly smart- but at the moment she might as well have been complaining that she had dropped her dodgy fake nails in the chips at McDonalds whilst, being completely oblivious, her fake tan dripping into the food. Everyone snickered and laughed whilst Hunter tried to explain,

"It's more to do with his clothes..."

"Oh, but you could still use some moisturiser." She says, pulling numerous bottles and pots of Along Came Betty products. As they rolled out of her palm and onto the sofa Amber let out a happy squeal.

"Can I borrow the dotox mask sometime?" She asks. With the same enthusiasm Marisol nodded eagerly. Confused, Chris mouths the words 'detox mask' to the other boys, who just shrugged.

"BED!" Victor shouted again, pointing up the stairs.

**November's POV**

Trudging up the stairs I went to bed feeling cool and relaxed, ready for a good night's sleep. As my bare feet fell into the soft, plush carpet I could've slept on it. It was like walking on cotton wool in oppose to the hard wood floor covering the rest of the house. Marisol and Mara were waiting to go in the bathroom but I though it would've been quicker to have a long clean in the morning rather than wait for ages to use the bathroom tonight. I pulled on some red plaid pyjama bottoms Nina had lent me and a black vest top. I, quite literally, fell into Marisol's bed and felt a pain shoot through my foot. Cursing under my breath I pull my foot close to my face to see blood sprouting from a small cut. Looking over to see what it was I noticed a floor board sticking out slightly; the one Hunter pulled out. In a rush of panic and desperation to keep the box safe I run over to the area and start jumping up and down, using my arms to apply more weight.

"Are you okay?" I look over to the door to see Mara and Marisol looking at me with amused and confused faces.

"You look like you were having an up-right seizure." Marisol laughs. _Shit_! I think to myself, trying to think of what to say. I'm, admittedly, a compulsive liar but I struggle to lie to my best friends. _What can I say?_

"I was...checking gravity..." I say, but it sounds more like a question.

"And does it still work? You know, like it has since the beginning of time?" Marisol asks, still exceedingly amused.

"Apparently so,"

"Try to act a little saner, it'll help." Mara says sincerely. I nod and we all get in bed. "Night," Mara says to us.

"Night!" We sing back.

_I woke up in a white...place. It was endless, like a large tunnel. Instinctively, I walk forward, looking for a door or window; nothing. The room was large and airy, yet there was no sound of my footsteps. I carried on walking and, for a minute, I wasn't even sure if I was moving seeing as everything looked exactly the same. In sudden panic I twist my head around looking for something, but my dark auburn seemed so bright it made me feel dizzy._

_"Help!" I tried to scream, yet nothing came out. Not even a tiny squeak. I fell to my knees and started banging on the ground, with no real expectations at all. Suddenly, something catches my eye and I felt like my stomach was resting in my dry mouth. From nowhere a red liquid boxed me, like I was in the inside of a red waterfall. It started coming closer to me until it was in my mouth, my eyes, blocking my senses and ripping me from all sanity. I felt like it was burning through my skin. Eventually, it was overflowing in my mouth and I quickly became enveloped in it..._

I woke up screaming, sweating and thrashing about.

"November! November, what's wrong?" Mara shouts, rushing over to my bed and putting her hand on my shoulder. Marisol was up on my bunk within seconds asking the same thing. One though circled my mind, over and over and over again.

"I have to go do something..." I mumble, standing up and walking off.

* * *

**This chapter was just a filler really, but hey ho. And please remember I wrote this whilst I'm ill, so of course it's not going to be the best but that's because it is not that important.**

**Also, I have a sad little confession; I have been re-watching HoA on my phone purely because it had Fabina moments. And, I'm just putting this out here, but am I the only one who noticed on the episode where Jerome sold Nina a dress (I forgot what episode it was) when Nina went to get changed and try it on Fabian went with her? Privacy dude, privacy.**

**A/N in order:**

**If you can guess whose dream is who's you'll get a shout-out.**

**That can all change...**

**I'll try to update soon but I'm not sure when, until then, bye and thanks for reading,**

**-IWTRN x**


	7. Plans

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? ~Panic! At The Disco

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V:**

Seeing as it was a Saturday only a handful of us were up (Olly, Jerome, Alfie, Hunter and I.) None of us were certain if the girls were up and in their rooms talking or what, but none of us bothered going up and checking as, discovered by exchanging stories, no girl, ever, is in a good mood if woken up earlier than need be.

When we were all just sitting down and talking, like we had been for a while, Marisol, Mara, Nina and Skylar came stampeding down the stairs like a herd of elephants. Once in view they were all visibly worried.

"Have you seen November?" Nina asks quickly.

"No… Why?" Hunter presses before anyone else can reply.

"Last night she looked as if she was having a nightmare, she woke up thrashing and sweating, said " I need to do something" or something like that and now no-one's seen her." Mara explains, just as quickly, and worriedly, as Nina. Skylar was looking most worried of them all.

"Didn't anyone follow her?" Chris asks in disbelief.

"Dude! When a girl isn't feeling the best and walks off, you don't follow her! Unless it's 'that time of the month' and you have chocolate… and a shield!" Skylar exclaims. A few of the boys cringed with Skylar bringing up the subject, even so vaguely, and it was obvious they weren't aware of how close the genders' are in the group.

"Look," Olly said calmly, being the collected one like always. "She's November for God's sake, she'll turn up even if we don't want her to, just wait."

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

_Sibuna meeting at clearing in 5 mins._

_-Nina._

My phone's screen flashed the message at me, lightening the dark room. Patricia let out a grunt but soon shut up when her phone flashed a second later with the same message.

"Can't…be…bothered," She sighed. We were in my room watching the Nightmare on Elm Street's when we received the texts'.

"Eh, she said five so ten won't make much difference." I say, lying back down. "I don't see why you call me Krueger, I'm much more attractive that that guy." I comment, staring at the villain of the film. Looking at me, Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"How? 'Cause he seems pretty great in comparison." She challenges.

"Well," I scoff, "For one, my face is one piece of flesh. Two, I have two hands," I say, lifting up my hands. "Not one and a claw. Three, I would even have the common sense to have brought a new sweater already. And finally, I have lips that aren't moulded into my skin."

"You don't say," She says, a smile tugging at her lips. Suddenly, my lips were on hers. The kiss quickly escalated from chaste to intense before she pulled away. "Sibuna meeting," She says leaving my room.

"Tease" I mumble before straightening my clothes and following her.

As we arrived Nina looked exceedingly nervous. Well, she didn't _look _it, but she was, I could tell- must be and Osirian thing. I walk over to her and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her quietly. She looked up at me and forced a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

Once we were all settled Nina started talking,

"Last night, Sarah came to me." She says slowly.

"How did I not notice a ghost in the room?" Amber says out loud.

"In a dream then," Nina sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Fine, but you have to say that. After all we've been through _a lot, _you randomly speaking to the dead isn't that far-fetched." Amber says accidentally insensitive. Nina twitched a little when Amber said 'the dead.'

"Well, what did she say?" Jerome asks, drawing the attention from Amber.

"I can't remember, it was a dream and I never remember my dreams- unless it's some evil spirit out to kill us."

"Well, just try throughout the day to remember." Fabian says comfortingly.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V:**

As the eight arrived back at the house they noticed everyone else in the common room. Well, almost everyone. Olly and Marisol were missing.

"Hey, where are Olly and Marisol?" Nina asks.

"They went out to look for November," Hunter replies casually. Just as their conversation was about to continue the door closed. There in the hall was November- alone.

"Where have you been?!" Skylar shouts.

"Out... Calm down." November says cautiously.

"Alright, I'll call them and tell them you're back." Chris says, taking out his phone.

* * *

**~Time Lapse~ (A lot of this will be dialogue.)**

**Ava's P.O.V:**

"So," Olly says as we walk through a woods we'd found. I look up at him to see a mix between a confused and worried expression. "Has November been acting strange?" Yeah, she has actually. I nod my head and ask him why. "Well since November and Hunter had that talk a while ago when he was sent to get her for dinner he's been acting…_weird. _I was just wondering if it was mutual."

"Yeah, she has. And she won't tell us why." A thought occurred to me and a sly grin spreads across my face. He looked at me and I waggled my eyebrows.

"Hunter and November," He whispers. "No, really?"

"First, why are you whispering? We're like ages away from the house and yeah."

"Since when did you become professional matchmaker?"

"It's Amber," I groaned. I had to admit, I was warming up to the girl. Soon we were in deep conversation and I, for one, was heedless. That was until I tripped over a stupidly large tree root. "Shit!" Olly laughed and finally extended his hand for me to reach.

"Meh, it's comfy here." I said, taking off my leather jacket and using it as a pillow. Without a word Olly joined me and stared above us and through the trees, where some lucky sun beams escaped through the woven protection. The beams scanned my body and I could feel them through the rips in my jeans and the locks of hair on my shoulders were glistening.

"So, what else does your inner Amber have to say?" Olly asks.

"That I'll be forever alone because I don't moisturise ." I say.

"Not true- you could have a fat hamster called Jeremy." He suggests playfully.

"And what would Jeremy do?" I play along.

"Jeremy's a plumber." He states coolly.

"So, when old I'll have a fat hamster called Jeremy, who's a plumber despite not having thumbs?"

"You're welcome." I smiled and could feel him smile adjacent to me. We stayed like this for minutes, maybe even hours.

Soon the sun began to set and I was almost asleep. "We should get going," Olly said, breaking a comfortable silence. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to.

"Yeah" I agreed, sighing. Olly got up, brushed himself and leaned on a tree with a smirk. "What?" I asked.

"Anyone caught your eye?" He asks.

"What? No!" I exclaim, sitting straight up. He put his hands up in defence.

"As your over protective, unbiological brother slash best friend I _need _to know these things." Old memories flood my mind, all about the same thing whenever we met someone new.

"Remember when everyone thought we were going out?" I laugh. He let out a chuckle beside me. Once again I started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Time went by in a blur, rather uneventfully. With the occasional Sibuna meetings it was decided that, for now, there was no mystery. I had to admit I was pleased about that as I could spend more time with Eddie, Joy and Skylar, who I had recently grown close to.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie says, plopping down on my bed.

"Hey Weasel." I reply.

"What? No kiss?" He asks with feigned hurt.

"We're not Amber and Alfie."

"Well yeah, but at least we're a we and not a you and I."

"Good observation," I say, rewarding him with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Is that all?" He asks.

"For now," I say teasingly, walking off. I couldn't stay and give him the satisfaction of another kiss, that's not how we work. Even as a couple we still play the game we did as strangers; exchange insults and see who leaves the other in awe.

* * *

**November's P.O.V:**

"It's all the same!" I growl in frustration. Hunter and I've been looking through the contents of the box for a while now, as well as the last couple of weeks, and we've found nothing. This wouldn't frustrate me that much, but I felt a connection to the box.

"Hey," Hunter soothes. "We still don't know what this," He picked up the sphere thing. "Is. So let's focus on this for now, but not now... if that makes sense." He said packing up the stuff in the box. _What is he doing? _I thought to myself. _We're supposed to be studying them._

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Packing up..." He says, dragging the last part. With the box in his firm grasp he stood up, with me on his heels.

"First: the box is mine; I paid for it and second: no." I said, taking the box to my stomach.

"But I'll look into it." He said, pulling back towards him. He played this game for a few second, exchanging reasons. Until finally Hunter gave one forceful pull bringing the box towards him...as well as myself. With my body weight we tumbled to the ground (our landing padded by the soft carpet) so I was straddling him. Ironically, the box wasn't in either of our grasps but on the floor beside us. My hands were either side of his head and inches away from his brown, curly locks. Realizing our position I scampered off him and cleared my throat as my cheeks heated up.

"Sorry, I just, um, need to go to my room." I said and ran off.

"This is your room!" I heard him shout from behind me._ Crap. _I quickly flung myself around the door to Patricia, Joy and Skylar's room and slid down, with my back against the door and my knees to my chest.

"Are you alright?" A voice startled me and I realized all three girls were in the room.

"Yeah," I said with a slight giggle, which is totally rare; I don't giggle, barely laugh.

"You're blushing and smiling." Skylar says triumphantly.

"I'm fine." I try and say with a straight face.

"No you're not..." Joy presses with a knowing smile.

"Tell us." Patricia demands. **Patricia**. I intentionally ignore her, but I know I can't for the rest of my time here. _You can._

"I'm going now...bye." I state, standing up and leaving the room. I still don't want to go back to my room so I go to Nina, Amber and Ava's instead.

Thankfully the room was empty, so I flopped face down on someone's bed. As I do I realize I'm _still _smiling._ Why am I smiling? _I ask myself. _I've just been in, what should have been, the most awkward moment of my friendship and I'm smiling?!_

* * *

**This should be a new chapter but I'm just writing it now.**

**3rd Person's P.O.V:**

"Sklyar?" Patricia starts, looking to the girl in the bathroom dying her hair. She had asked Patricia to come in case she needed help.

"Mm-hm?" Skylar replies.

"Why doesn't November like me? And don't deny it, she does."

"I honestly don't know, do you have any idea?"

"Well she does seem a _little _familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well," Skylar started, flipping her her from the sink. "Get your finger on it and solve it. And what's the time?"

"Uh, four o'clock."

"Kay, tomorrow is the last day of term, the teachers hate me, I hate them, they judge me by my hair and clothing-"

"Is there going to be a point soon?" Patricia asks impatiently.

"Yeah, if you don't interrupt. As I was saying: they judge me by my hair and clothing. Also, as an observation you're all cooped up in here a lot, so tomorrow we are going...somewhere. I really don't know where, though."

"And how are we going to get there?" Patricia questioned. She was actually hoping they _would _go out, it would be nice for once.

"Zach." She shrugged.

"Is he allowed to use his licence here?"

"Hope so," Skylar laughs. "But don't tell anyone, we have to get some things sorted. Now, whatcha think?" She said, referring to her new purple hair.

"It's nice." I say. She smiles at me and walks off.

* * *

**Skylar's P.O.V:**

"Knock, knock." I say through the door to Zach and Chris' room.

"Come in," I heard someone say. I opened the door and saw the room empty besides Jerome.

"Ugh," I groan. "Do you know where Zach is?"

"Yep." He says, not diverting his gaze from his laptop. A moment of silence passes before I speak again.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me?" I say to him like he was a small child. He let out a amused, small laugh.

"I'm not kind- well, at least not to you." _Stubborn, _I assess. As soon as I realize he wont talk I have an idea.

Quietly taking a water pistol from Alfie's bed that had caught my eye I hold it behind my back and pour what's left of my dark purple hair-dye into it. "Hey Jerome?" I say, trying to suppress a smirk. Finally, he looked at me and arched his eyebrow. Withing a second I pulled the pistol from my back and pulled the plastic trigger- then realized he was wearing a white shirt._ Well it's original now..._ I think to myself. Without thinking (thinking wasn't necessary) I sprinted through the hall, skidding and sliding, to kitchen. There I saw Mara, Patricia, Alfie, Zach, Chris, Fabian, Nina and Eddie. I never really imagine all them to talk in a group, but whatever.

With Jerome evidently on my heels I run over and use Mara as a human shield. "Mara! Control your boyfriend!" I shout, trying to cower behind her. Her face, as well as the rests, turned from one of confusion to amusement as they see Jerome, his 'original' shirt and my hair colour.

"Nice shirt, Jerry." Eddie smirks. Ignoring Eddie's comment Jerome said,

"Control me? Nina, control your friend!" Playing peacekeeper Nina stepped in between us, as Mara had moved, and calmly asked:

"Skylar? Why did you do that?" Both Jerome and I were already behaving like children so I just gave my answer simply.

"He was being stubborn and wouldn't tell me where Zach was." I put. Joining Nina at her side Zach waved a hand at me and said, "I'm here." I scoff and say "I know that now."

"Apologize." Nina tells me. I shake my head and she sighs. "I'll pay you."

"Sorry Jerome." I say quickly. Nina lets out a triumphant smile and her hand dives into her pocket and starts digging. Then, she hand me a measly one pence. "Are you kidding?" I snarl. She smiled sweetly at me and walked back to Fabian.

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V:**

After earlier's fiasco I went to talk to Skylar in our room. "So what did you want me for?" I ask. Her face instantly lights up and she starts speaking.

"We should have a night out!" She says happily. _ How did I not see this coming? _I mentally ask myself. Skylar, as well as November, is quite renowned for partying. Marisol isn't really into it and, surprisingly, Ava isn't either; she isn't too fond of the idea of random guys 'dancing' with her, she knows from experience. Nonetheless they normally get dragged into it. I, however, and the majority of the guys enjoy it.

"Where?" I ask.

"Well, I've done my research. There's this private bit of land a while away and the owners rent it out for people to use. So, if we do our haggling correctly we can get the place for a good price. To make it better they're out of town on the night I'm planning so it will be even better." I had to admit, the plan sounded full-proof. "It'll be a welcome party- sort of."

"Done," I say holding my hand out. "But, we'll have to convince the others though."

"Sure," She said, happily skipping off.

* * *

3rd Person's P.O.V:

"Neensy-poop," Skylar called happily through the door. When she was met with silence she opened the door and peered in. Sitting around the bed was all the girls and November face down on Nina's bed. "What happened?" She asked, her face softening.

"We don't know; she won't tell us." Nina replied.

"However, being a dating Guru I sense it's something romantic." Amber informs, sounding so professional. November groaned into the pillow and her muffled voice was heard saying,

"It's nothing romantic!"

"Wait," Joy said from the edge of the circle. "Say, for arguments sake, it is romantic, with who?"

"Well, I've something to cheer you up! All of us actually!" Skylar says, regaining her composure. Slowly November flops over so she can see everyone. Nina, Ava, Marisol, November and Amber (Nina and Ava has shared some anecdotes) all shared a glance before bombarding her with rapid questions.

"Is it legal?"

"Will we possibly get in trouble?"

"More specifically, will you and the boys get in trouble?"

"Wow, what faith you have in me. Me, Hunter and, he doesn't know it yet but he will, Chris are going to sort some things out, anyone wanna come?" She offered.

"Sure," Patricia and Joy said in unison.

"Wait, I don't care what happens- you guys can get hammered or whatever" At this point she sent Skylar a stern look and she nodded her head in understanding. The Anubis girls were confused, but left it. "- but will there be food? And if so, food for _me?_" Marisol says.

"Why can't you just have their food?" Mara asks curiously.

"I'm a vegetarian." She informs.

"Oh, I tried that once... it didn't go well." Marisol let out a little laugh.

"Kay, let's go." Skylar said, standing up and extending a hand to Patricia and Joy. The three girls exited the room and made their way downstairs, where a red-headed and blond boy was waiting for them, Zach spinning his car keys around his finger.

"I need to study," Marisol said, standing up to leave.

"Kay," The other girls said, anticipating her exit.

As soon as the door of the attic was shut Amber started speaking. "What's her problem with alcohol?"

"Not really alcohol..." Nina drifted off.

"Just beer, for some reason." Ava finished. Nina looked down at her lap nervously, creating an awkward atmosphere.

"Well, I'm going to go see Marisol- help her with studying." Mara says, wanting to leave the awkwardness.

"Ironic, we're the only ones left and this is our room..." Ava pondered to herself. Amber nodded in agreement and Nina laughed lightly to herself- everyone could be a ditz at times...

* * *

It was half six when Zack, Chris, Patricia, Joy and Skylar set off. After shutting the door to Anubis House they walked to the school's car park, where Zack got inside the passenger seat of Chris' white Toyota Avensis. "Nice car," Joy muttered, slipping into the middle seat. Chris gingerly pulled out of the school's land and suddenly sped off. They rode through an seemingly isolated country road with the radio on full blast and the speaker system sending the car into vibration.

It was surprisingly hot for England, ergo the windows were wide open and the heat pooled into the car. They continued down the road until they came to a vast grass land sheltered by some trees.

"We're here." Chris smirked, stepping out of the vehicle, opening the doors for the girls. When they were out he looked at Patricia and Joy. "You know, onlt on rare occasions do I have girls in my car, who I barely know, in a large, isolated bit of land. Private, mind you." He drifted off.

"Shut up," Skylar sighed, with Zach chuckling in the background. "I know as well as you do that you aren't some psycho murderer, you could never be that successful." Chris beamed broadly, causing the freckles on his cheeks to crease up and locked the car. "Chris come in with me." Skylar demands as she grabs her bag from the car. Zach's face became tense as he observed the girl- through all the years they had known one another he had never figure her out.

"Why?" Chris asks, echoing what they were all thinking.

"Cause you're good at haggling." She answers simply.

"You said they were elderly, that's why they're away from the city!" Exclaims Chris. Patricia and Joy giggle and laugh lightly, whilst Zach observes them again.

"They can be stingy." She shrugs, looping her arm through his. Sklar looked, like anyone else would, a midget when standing beside Chris. They looked at each other before skipping off.

"They look cute," Joy mused, watching them skip off.

"What?" Zach asks, almost automatically.

"The way his red hair clashes with her purple hair, it looks nice." She explained, looking at him curiously.

"Right," He said nervously, looking at the ground. "Cause of the hair- yeah."

* * *

Back home all the residents were busy: Mara and Marisol were still studying, Nina, Amber, November and Ava were in the three girls room speaking (Amber was becoming friendlier with the people she was worried were going to take Nina away) whilst Amber still stayed glued to Nina's side, Fabian and Olly were having a casual chat, Eddie was with his dad doing whatever, Jerome and Alfie were planning a top secret prank and Hunter was trying to comprehend what had happened between he and November.

She ran away before he could ask her anything, so, like her, he was on a dead end. He would go and talk to her but he was sure it would be awkward, how could it not be? She ran away, it was an accident. It was Hunter's fault, anyway; he pulled the box too hard, causing them to fall. It was November's box as well.

Drowning in his thoughts Hunter went downstairs to see if Trudy needed help. However, when he got the kitchen she wasn't there. It was surprisingly empty, not even Alfie raiding the cake tins to get on a secret sugar high in his room.

Yep, some teenagers get high on drugs, but Alfred Marmaduke Lewis? A sugar high on peanut-butter cookies.

Hunter was snapped out of his thoughts by the door of the house opening and laughter pouring in. Trudy was looking as gleeful as ever at the doorway with Ade Rutter accompanying her. Trudy walked into the kitchen, still smiling, where she was startled by Hunter's American accent.

"Have fun, Trudy?" He asked rhetorically whilst smirking. But instead of a comment about minding his own business he was met with Trudy's kind smile.

"Yes deary. Now, what do you fancy for tea? I'm sure the others won't mind."

**_X_**

Now into their third hour of studying Mara and Marisol decided that they could take a break. The two girls were on Marisol's bed with a large pile of thick textbooks in between them, from everything from the history of Spain (for some reason) to quantum physics. They had been working so, _so_, hard and their brains were pelting against their skulls... And they had been studying for three whole hours...

Trudy walked up the stairs and through to the attic only to see Mara asleep with her head resting against the wall and Marisol curled up in a small ball where she was sitting. The still giddy Trudy smiled and shook her head slightly, stepping in she laid Mara's head against the pillow instead of the wall so she won't get a dodgy neck and put a blanket over each girl, deciding Marisol looked comfy as she was.

* * *

"We've got it!" Chris says triumphantly as he and Skylar walk back from their meeting with the land owners. As they drew closer they start speaking clearly. "Next Saturday they'll be out of town so we have it."

"Brilliant, now let's get back because it's sweltering out here and the car has air-con." Patricia retorts, walking over to the car. They all got it and went through the same journey they did on the way. Eventually they got back just as the sun was sliding down the horizon.

* * *

**Hello! As the readers I need your help please! I a PM or review please say what couples you want, I have a few written in stone but I want to hear what you think. Also, I'm thinking of replying to review, yes, no?**

**Anyway, please review and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it,**

**-IWTRN x**


	8. Integrated

**_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears. And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!" ~ Panic! At The Disco._**

* * *

_Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to update but my dog ate my laptop charger so I was incapable of getting online. Not only was this bad for my FF but my homework; my homework's online so I couldn't do it and saying to my teacher "The dog ate the charger so I couldn't" can, apparently, be easily translated into "The dog ate my homework," How original…_

_Not sure if I've been saying this in the last few chapters but…_

_Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V:**

The sun was concealed by the fog lingering outside Anubis house. The weather had taken a turn for the worse since the weekend; the hot, enjoyable weather was replaced with the typical British weather, how wonderful. With it being summer there was some traces of sun, but the faintest.

As the red digits on the alarm clock showed six am a loop of beeps came from Jerome's plain, black alarm clock. A deep groan muffled by his pillow escaped his body as he turned himself over, silencing his alarm. He groggily sat up; hitting his head on the bunk-bed he forgot he was in. Taking a minute to wake up Jerome could hear his best mate, Alfie's, light snores from the bed above him.

Once Jerome was out of bed, without acquiring any more injuries, he noticed Hunter missing from his neatly made bed. On the top bunk Chris' leg was hanging over the edge, his dark blue covers in a tangled heap whilst clashing with his messed up red hair.

Getting dressed as quickly as he could Jerome went downstairs to see Trudy, as usual, cooking away in the kitchen and Hunter at the dining table with his head in his hands. His face was twisted, his eyes squinted and he, himself, seemed far from reality. So much so he didn't even realise Jerome sitting down beside him.

After a minute Hunter's head snapped up and his attention was on Jerome. "What? Oh, hi." He said, playing with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" Hunter replied, trying to play it off. Jerome scoffed,

"Well, I've been calling you and waving my hand in front of your face for a minute." He retorted. Hunter looked down at his hands again, embarrassed, and mumbled "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Jerome insisted.

Hunter let out a defeated sigh and looked up again.

"It's just- I- I don't know." But he did- he knew all too well what it was.

_November._

Did something happen between them? Was it an accident? Should he talk to her about it? His mind was running wild, repeating everything he thought about last night. Everything about her had made at least one appearance in his made at some point; her auburn hair that fell so gracefully to her shoulders, her green eyes that always had a spark, her vanilla face, her shining personality- not to mention her brilliant cooking skills.

Okay, so maybe focusing on her cooking skills is a bit strange but, nonetheless, her three course meals are totally worth the attention.

How long Hunter was in this state was a mystery to him as by the time he was back to reality a few people were already coming in. At the table was now: Hunter, Jerome, Mara and Marisol. Not bad considering it was only half six. Mara and Marisol were sitting at the far end, giggling and laughing together like they'd known the other for years. Both of the girl's uniforms were impeccable, Mara was only wearing light eyeliner and mascara and her medium hair was down and straightened whilst Marisol had just as much make-up as Amber would and had her long, sleek brown hair in a plaited wraparound ponytail. Then they brought out their school schedule to see what lessons, if any, they had together (which, luckily, was all except drama) and Mara was warning Marisol about what teachers to be wary of.

It was now seven and more people were coming down stairs.

"No, it's just sexist. Why should we have to wear a skirt?" Skylar was, once again, ranting to November. November would just shrug and nod occasionally, not at all paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Why do we have to wear a uniform at all?" November said, feeling as if she should speak. The two were never the type of friends where one would speak and the other would listen so Skylar knew something was up.

"Also, Nina told me satanic monkeys escaped from Narnia." Skylar said, peering at November for a reply.

"I know right," November replied, dazed. Suddenly, Skylar came to a halt, snapping November into reality. "Why'd you stop?"

"Girl, I know you. Enough to know something's up, at least." She replied, shooting her a stern look and holding it until November caved in.

"_Fine_!" She exclaimed in defeat. "Well, you know when I all confused and weird the other day…?"

"Yes…" Skylar said, leaning back on the wall, edging her on. November attempted to start the sentence yet to no avail and kept stuttering. It was completely out of character. Ever since she was young she'd behavioural problems and was never shy and easily embarrassed. Taking a deep, heavy breath and closing her eyes, November began to speak again.

"Hunter and I. The other day…" As a first reaction Skylar raised her eyebrows but then pulled a suggestive face. "You know what? I'll tell you later. When you haven't got…_that_ face on." She said, about to walk into the kitchen. Only to be pulled back by Skylar.

"No! Tell me now." She begged.

"Later," November insisted.

Eventually, November won the argument and the two strolled off into the kitchen, oblivious to the ready-to-burst Amber hiding around the corner from where they were. Like a flash she ran up the stairs, almost tripping a little, to the girls' hall, where she let out an ear bursting squeal.

Nina emerged from their bedroom with heavy bags under her eyes, which Amber had expertly covered with make-up, that were still slightly visible; she'd been getting next to no sleep at all since her dream. Joy and Patricia also exited their room to see what all the commotion was about. Joy was ready Patricia; however, had a messy uniform on with a half undone tie, messy hair and one eye like a cat and the other bare. Ava, who was previously in the bathroom freshening up, ran out looking panic stricken.

"What? What's happened?"

"November and Hunter!" The blonde squealed, jumping up and down, until suddenly she stopped and looked in deep thought. "What would be better: Huntember or Nover?" The three Anubis girls sighed and groaned, whilst Ava, on the other hand, looked thoroughly confound.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

"Their couple name," Amber said smiling. The furrow only grew deeper and Amber explained. "The two's names put together." Ava nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"What, before you jump to any conclusions, what makes you think they're going out?"

"I overheard _November _and Skylar talking and November said to Skylar that Hunter and she had a moment!"

"Fine, let's see for ourselves." Ava said, strutting downstairs.

Sharing a look of curiosity the three girls sprinted down the stairs, hot on Ava's tail.

Downstairs Ava walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by Trudy. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning Trudy," She said, peering over the island. After a minute of mentally debating, she decided she needed a close up look. Sitting down in Patricia's seat, which was next to Hunter's, she peered at him closely. Suddenly, the bit of buttered toast the Hunter was about to eat stopped mid-air and he looked back at Ava.

"Can I help you?" He said, dropping the toast. Ava's head snapped back to her plate, absent of food, and said casually:

"Nope" Sending a suspicious nod, Hunter went back to eating, when Ava moved her face closer to his, studying the features. Sighing, he dropped the piece of toast and Ava went back to being casual.

"Seriously, anything I could do to help? Answer some questions; pass the jam… get you a therapist." He said, muttering the last part under his breath. Again, pretending that nothing happened, Ava grabbed a bit of toast from the centre of the table and began to butter it. As she picked it up Hunter looked away, resuming his talk with Jerome (who was also watching Ava.) Once his head was turned Ava was peering at him, again, playing a game almost. Her mouth ajar, eyes slit and toast in hand she observed him again. Hunter could practically feel her eyes bore into him. Without warning his head snapped to her and she jammed the whole slice of toast into her mouth.

Just as Hunter opened his mouth to reply November was dragged out of her/Patricia's seat by a hand with a firm grip on her shoulder. The hand dragged her to the hall way where she was met with three confused, and slightly amused, girls. "What was that?!" Nina hisses. Innocently, Ava shrugs.

"I was being sly." Snorting, Patricia sent her a smirk.

"Why don't I try- without doing… whatever method you were?" In agreement the four girls strolled into the kitchen and taking their seats began to speak.

"Hey Hunter, where were you the other night?" Patricia asks off hand. Eddie looked at the two confused, why did she care?

Eddie had become, when it comes to males, protective of Patricia; their relationship was rocky to start with and he didn't want it to be like that again.

"What do you mean by 'the other night'?" Hunter asks curiously.

"The day before yesterday," She stated.

"Oh, I was, um, with November."

"Yeah, I see. Doing what exactly? Studying, talking-"

"Snogging," Joy said under her breath, making it barely audible for even Patricia, who was next to her.

"Just- just talking" Hunter stammered. Patricia shut up from a glare from November, basically saying 'say something else, I dare you.'

"Hey, why don't we get to school?" Marisol suggests, breaking the tension like she'd just cut it with a knife. Strangely, the whole house walked together this day and only departed when needed. Skylar, Jerome, Marisol, Hunter, Chris, November, Eddie, Patricia and Ollie went to drama first with Ms. Carlis whilst Amber, Nina, Fabian, Mara, Joy, Zach, Alfie and Ava went off the maths with Sweetie.

So far Ms. Carlis had proven to be not that bad. When they'd arrived she was standing on the stage ready, looking very colour co-ordinate whilst wearing her signature black heels, black leggings, a white vest, a black blazer and her blonde hair in a casual bun with two ringlets falling on each side of her face.

"Hello and welcome," She said in a mystical voice. "Please get in the groups I put you in last lesson." The class divided down the middle and there was then two groups separated by an obvious gap. "Brilliant. Now, I have two different scripts for your groups. You lot-" She said in the direction of group to the right. "-this script." She said tossing them roughly five pieces of paper stapled together. Flicking through the pages it was plain to see they were all bare. When she'd said everything was on them, she meant it.

On the other script was the exact same thing. "Get going." Ms. Carlis ordered.

"Well isn't this easy," Jerome muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You'll just struggle if you have to be anything but a pompous idiot." Skylar retorted. He raised his eyebrows, feeling as if he'd been issued a challenge. They were only reminded of the rest of the group by someone clearing their throat. The two's heads snapped back to the rest of the group where they saw a short, pretty brunette girl smiling warmly. She was a girl from Isis House. The Anubis residents were always spilt up for lessons', half to one lesson the other to a different, as were the other houses. This half of Anubis had a drama lesson with a half of Isis House.

"Hi, don't think we've met." She said kindly in a strong Scouse accent, putting out her hand. Ignoring Jerome, Skylar cautiously put her hand in the girls. Noticing Skylar's hesitation the girl let out a small, hearty laugh.

"Don't worry, it's the Sekhmet kids to look out for, live up to the name. I'm Lynn, by the way."

"Skylar." She said. When realizing that was all she was going to say Lynn started speak.

"Why don't we just get know what each of our personalities are and expand from that?"

"Well, as you know I'm Skylar and I need to pee." Skylar said bluntly, walking off the Ms. Carlis.

"How many times must she pee at inconvenient times?" Jerome laughed.

"Don't mind her," Marisol said. "She, um, grew up in New York before coming to Ohio. She's becoming more polite. Oh, and I'm Marisol, pleased to meet you." The two sent each other a friendly nod, supported with a warm smile.

"Not to be rude," Said a girl who'd not yet been introduced. She was tall, or so it seemed. She had black, seven inch court heels on as well as a black mini skirt, a white, button up blouse and the school blazer but up to the elbow. "But you're American."

"Well spotted." mumbled Hunter. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Sorry, I just wasn't aware the States were invading us." A boy behind her with a wide build, square face and dirty blond hair put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed.

"Josh," He said, extending his hand to Hunter, who shook it.

"Alright, got everything sorted?" Skylar said, walking over to them.

"Yes." Marisol said efficiently. They all stared at her and she continued, "We'll just get the characters down the wing it."

"Why don't we have a cheater, two girls, a protective older brother, someone who gets slapped, a peace maker and a twat who stands there laughing?" Hanna suggests. Seeing no flaws in the plan the rest of the group agreed and started sorting who was playing who.

"I'm the twat who's laughing." Secured Hunter before anyone else could speak.

"And who better to play an inconsiderate, cheating jerk than one himself?" Skylar said, her hand flexing towards Jerome.

"I have never cheated on a girl in my life; if she's worth cheating on why am I even in a relationship with her?" He said like it was obvious.

"My heart actually bleeds for Mara."

"Whatever!" Hunter snapped, shutting them up. "Skylar, you're playing his ex."

"What? Why?" She asked frantically.

"'Cause if I was a_ feminine little girl_," He said mockingly, twirling a curly lock of hair. "And got cheated on, I would hate him. And since you do you'd be perfect." Skylar sighed and turned to Jerome.

"I was gonna break up with you anyway."

"Sure," He snarled.

"I'll play his other ex." Hanna piped in. "It's not like I'll have to do most of the hating anyway…" She said, eyeing Skylar.

"Protective big brother," Josh said, wrapping his strong arm around Hanna.

"Since it's just us left," Lynn said to Marisol. "Who'd you want to be?"

"I'll get slapped, but by Skylar." Marisol said, looking at Skylar who nodded and smiled at her.

They were unlikely friends- the tough, rebellious girl who cared not for authority and the smart, spoiled (but not bratty) bookworm. They met at a young age in a dance class.

"Hey," November said, strolling towards them with Patricia at her side. In the corner of her eye November spotted Hunter, who also spotted her. They exchanged small waves before dragging their attention away from each other. Skylar and Patricia, however, did not let it go unnoticed and watched them intently. "So… got the scene down?"

"Yeah, much practise is required." Skylar said, nodding sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're winging it, too." November said.

"We're all going to do so well in this class." Patricia laughs. "Oh," she sighed, looking behind the other girls' shoulder. "You've got Lynn? Well, November, she'll want to meet anyone new- so you."

Whilst the two introduced themselves November couldn't help but notice in the corner of her eye Hunter glancing at her. What was she going to do? Ignore him forever? _So that's two people you're trying to ignore till the day you die now? Patricia and Hunter- won't _that_ be terribly_ _easy seeing as you live in the same house._ Her mind sneered. It was almost ridiculous, her nervousness wasn't helping in any way, the best thing to do would be to talk. To Hunter.

"Hey," She said shyly. After getting over a moment of shock Hunter replied, equally as shy.

"Hi." There was a roughly minute silence; neither knew what to say- hell, what _could _they say?

Suddenly, the droning bell awoke, dismissing the class. If that wasn't enough Carlis was shooing everyone out. Sighing in defeat, November went back to the group of friends, muttering a 'See you later' to Hunter as she left.

* * *

**So… I'm sorry this chapter was terrible. Anyway, I'm going to start replying to reviews and possibly answer a few questions. I don't have a certain date for the next chapter but it I have a load of homework to do, no exaggeration.**

**But, to help me write please can you either review or PM me the couples you want to see! Also, please just review. Thanks,**

**-IWTRN x**

.


	9. Pre planning

**Hi, sorry it's been so long. Before anything I would like to give a dedication and congratulation.**

**Congratulation: Congrats to Scarred by Definition of a Writer. Scarred had recently became the second most reviewed House of Anubis FanFic ever, which it totally deserves. Congratulations Definition of a Writer!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to k drama queen and HouseOfAnubisGemGemX, who have both been loyal to this story enough to review every new chapter, who are following this story and have favoured this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis.**

_**All the boys, all the girls, all the mess that occurs~ Coldplay.**_

* * *

_3__rd__ Person:_

"Alfie, come back here!" Amber yelled.

"What Ambs?" Alife sighed, spinning around on his heels and waiting for whatever bomb his girlfriend was going to hit him with.

"Who did you spend _all _yesterday with? I tried texting you, calling you…" The blonde girl let her voice drift off. See, she and Alfie were having arguments- a lot. It was about small, insignificant things, but nonetheless they were arguments.

"Oh, I was with Jerome. We were planning are next epic of all pranks ever." Alfie explained, with matching hand gestured just to emphasize his point. "We're going to be continuing it today."

"Boo, can't we spend the day together?" Amber whined. Fair enough, he spent the day with his friend yesterday, but bumping Jerome higher in his ranks than his own girlfriend was not permissible. Amber knew what she wanted; she was just not sure how to word it. Blatantly, she wanted Alfie to ditch Jerome and spend quality time with her. "Like, can't you just cancel on Jerome- just for today? I'm your girlfriend, I should be more important." Amber stated.

"Ambs, I know you're my girlfriend, and I couldn't be happier about it, but Jerome's my brother; my bro; brother from another mother; my broseph… Ever since I arrived at Anubis House Jerome's been my brother. I just-"_This is it, _Alfie thought to himself. _The make or break moment. _"I'm not going to just ditch him."

"Fine, Alfie Lewis! I'm just going to spend the day with Nina!" Amber yelled, strutting off.

"You already do!" Alfe called after her. But on a positive note, she didn't break it off.

* * *

November Cresswell prided herself on being tough, invincible, and secretive and anything other than a girly girl; it's who she is. That's why it bugged her so much- _he _bugged her so much. Honestly, they'd been friends for years, why did she start feeling this way now? She wasn't _afraid _of liking him, but the rejection and pain that is assured with it. And besides, he would never like her. He was a friend, that's all. Like Ava and Olly.

Did she like him, though? November had never felt this- this _feeling_. Was there even a name for it? A feeling where you like someone past the friends barrier; where you're afraid of how they feel; where you feel as if you could cry; where thinking about only causes frustration.

Ironically, whilst thinking this entire thing she was face down on someone's bed in Patricia, Joy and Skylar's room; she had come looking for Skylar but found an empty room, then her mind started running wild.

"Hey, are you ok?" standing at the doorway was Joy, trying to observe November's twisted face. "November, are you alright?" Joy had been through this stage herself and helped others going through it, and since she and November had recently became friends (though never when Patricia was around) she felt like she should help. "What's wrong?" She asked, settling down next to her.

A muffled "I don't know," came from November and Joy furrowed her brows in confusion. Suddenly, Joy had an, admittedly, great idea.

"Explain it to me."

"What?" November said, flopping around.

"How you feel. I've Patricia to help for these things and her being her, it was difficult. So anyone else should be easy. I've helped Piper, Patricia's sister, before, too. I swear: it's almost impossible for Williamson's to express how they feel. But I've managed so talk." Joy ordered, oblivious to what her words meant to November.

November's lips tugged into a small smile. "Tell me about them- Patricia and Piper." Confused by the request but unwilling to deny the emotional girl anything Joy began to speak.

"Patricia and Piper are identical twins, but they could _not _be more different. Piper goes to a music academy; she was a child prodigy not only at music but she's smart, sensible and much more polite than Patricia. And Patricia- well, you've been in the house with her for like two months so I'm guessing you can tell." A moment of silence passed (one of awkwardness) before it was broken, not only by speech but a huge ear-to-ear grin. "Come on," Joy said, grabbing November's hand and pulling her up.

"Where are you taking me?" November groaned.

"We are going to sort out what you are going to where tomorrow." For such a petite girl, Joy had _a lot _of strength.

"What, the private land thingy-mijigy? You're worse than Amber!" But by now they were already in the attic, and Joy was head first in November's wardrobe. "Can we not do this another time?"

"No!" Joy sang, only her back side out of the wardrobe. Sighing, November pulled out her iPhone and texted Skylar.

_**Create a reason for me to get out of Joy's company. Trying to find out what to wear tomorrow. :L**_

A minute later, without the notice of Joy, her phone went off and she read Skylar's reply.

**Is she annoying u and u wanna get away or just not do that?**

Turning her phone horizontally (it was easier) November replied.

_**No, I'm happy to be in her company. Actually, she's really quite nice. Now hurry!**_

**KK, got the perfect thing!**

Locking her phone and putting it in her jean pocket, November drew her attention back to Joy, where she could hear either approving mummers or mutters of mediocrity.

Suddenly, the door flew open revealing a delirious looking Skylar. Her slightly curled, purple hair cascaded down her slightly tanned face, which had a giant grin on.

Without saying a word she grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them downstairs. There, they met all the other girls.

"What's she doing?" Joy asked to the group. They all shrugged.

"Get your coats, we're going out." Skylar said, throwing their coats at each of them.

"Skylar, what are we doing?" Nina sighed.

"With the help of you lot, I am going to get a tattoo." Skylar said, grinning like mad.

"What! Do you know what that will do to your skin?" Marisol burst, the others looked a little taken aback, but overall no one seemed too worried.

"Chill, Mar, it'll only be a small one. I want it on my finger, like the side. Now let's go," She said.

The nine girls walked at a comfortable pace down town, talking and laughing, until they reached a dodgy little tattoo parlour.

"Well, doesn't this place look lovely_…_" Mara said awkwardly.

"Do I have to go in? I bet there's tons of dust, and it'll be really dirty, and…" Amber whined, pulling her pink jacket closer to her body cautiously.

"Okay, Amber, what do you suggest?" Joy said plainly.

"That I go shopping-"However, she was cut off by everyone's groans. "No! Just for cosmetics, you go in… _there_; we meet up, have lunch and go home." She finished smiling.

"That's not actually a bad idea." Nina agreed. Soon all the girls arranged where they would meet and who would be with whom: Mara and Marisol were just going for a look around, Amber and, unwillingly, Nina will be at some cosmetic shop ("Because sometimes I forget my skin type!"), Ava, Patricia, Joy, November and, obviously, Skylar will stay at the tattoo parlour. They'll text each other when finished and then meet up.

"Alright, Ambs, not that I'm not graced to be in your presence, but why did you drag me along as oppose to anyone else?" Nina asked as the through the aisles of Boots.

"Alfie and I had an argument again this morning…" Amber muttered, looking at the tiled floor. The American girl's face softened in pity of her best friend.

"What was the argument about?" Nina pressed gently.

"I wanted us to spend the day together but he said he was already spending a day with Jerome, and then when I asked him why he would rather spend time with Jerome than me he said Jerome was more important." Amber explained in one breath. A small gasp escaped Nina's lips; she never expected Alfie to say anything like that.

"He said that, in those words?"

"Well, not _exactly, _but he might as well have. He said that Jerome had been his 'broseph' for so long and that he couldn't just ditch him."

"Well, that's not as bad," Nina shrugged. "Still bad, but could be worse." Sighing and running a manicured hand through her straight hair Amber nodded.

"So how are you and Fabian?" She said, perking up a little. Nina smiled yet blushed; after all it was Amber who got them together (or most of it.)

"Fine," Nina responded. "We're fine."

"Fine? That's all I'm getting? That you're fine?" Amber questioned. When she was only met with silence she sighed, "Fine."

Inside the parlour wasn't much better than the outside, as the girls soon fathomed; the walls were all a dark blue and vastly covered with pictures of tattoos, there was one settee, a wooden chair, two windows (with half turned blinds), two doors at the back of the room, a few leather tattoo chairs **(1)**, a black counter and a man behind it who looked fitted to the room, which was empty. The only girls who could merely be unnoticeable were Patricia, Ava and Skylar.

Swaggering over, Skylar showed no intimidation. "Hi, I'd like a tattoo." Skylar said nonchalantly to the Scottish man. The bald, beefy man caked in tat's behind the counter just looked and let out a small grunt as if to say, 'Yeah right.' Noticing this, Skylar spoke again in the same manner, "David told me to say I know him." The man lightened up and sent her a smile.

"Well of course, lassie." He said, taking her by the arm and leading her to the chair. "A friend of David's is a friend of mine- now what would you like?"

_**X**_

"Who the hell's David?" November whisper/hissed at her once it was done.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "But when I hang around here I hear a few people say it and then they get theirs for free." Skylar finished laughing, along with the rest. In the end she decided to get a small vine with small flowers sprouting from the sides and a few, unnoticeable withering flowers on her ankle.

"Ok, I'll text the others." Joy said, pulling out her phone.

After the girls all met up they wandered around, finding someone for lunch. Finally, they opted a two storey café on a street corner, where they sat by a large window on the second floor. Settling down with some food and drinks they all began to talk.

"Am I the only one who doesn't like their coffee without more than two sugars?" Patricia pondered.

"Aww, Trix it's cause you don't need to be bitterer." Joy laughed, earning a friendly punch on the shoulder from the red haired girl.

"Ah, I need more coffee!" November sang, standing up and walking over. Or so she hoped she would be; as she was walking over a boy walked past and accidently tripped her up. Fortunately, she didn't fall but stumbled, causing something to fall out of her bag- the unidentified metal sphere.

"Oi, watch it!"

Thankfully, but not at all luckily, only one person saw it- Nina. Hey eyes grew wide in alarm as a marking carved into it caught her attention. _Why did November have that, whatever it was?_

Using her foot Nina tried to subtly edge the object closer. When it was just under the table she nudged her napkin so it swiftly flew onto the floor.

"So, why'd you all decide to come to England?" Mara's curious voice faded as Nina ducked under the tables, using her napkin to grasp the object, rather unsuccessfully. Once it was firmly in her grasp she subtly put it in her bag and returned the napkin to its spot on the table.

"Neens, are you alright?" Amber inquired her B.A.F. **Keep your answers short- it's harder to tell you're lying. **Nina reminded herself; she needed to tell Amber (with the rest of Sibuna) but not now, at least.

"Yeah, Ambs, totally fine," Despite her slightly lowering eyes and quickly scratching the back of her neck Nina's lying had come a long way from when she first got here, now she was almost able to commit prevarication as easily as Patricia.

* * *

"Hey… where are the females's…es's…?" Chris asked as he entered the common room.

"Oh, they've gone out of town, rather unwillingly but under the power of Skylar." Trudy laughed, stirring a batter of sort simmering on the stove.

"And you sound like you've had grammar lessons from Gollum- but that would be rather awesome. If he survived…

If you took lessons him you could've stolen the ring and got pass Gandalf, I mean: forget **you shall not pass, **you won't even see me pass. I'd be like a ninja… " Alfie blethered.

"You like Lord of the Rings? Well, stupid question." Hunter scoffed at his own stupidity.

"Yes! I've got the whole box set and books, though; I've never read those…" Alfie sighed. The two boys shared a look before running off down the hall.

"Don't you want to go, Rutter? Anything considerably nerdy must be right up your street." Jerome said in his Jerome way.

"Actually, Jerome, I don't like the Lord of the Rings," Fabian said, not averting his gaze from his book.

"_The _Fabian Rutter, not into something nerdy? My, the butter wouldn't melt…"

"Ha-ha" Fabian said humourlessly.

"Wait," Eddie interrupted the boys. "They're going through the whole box set? Which goes on for like ten hours? Maybe, if they get do indulged they'll forget dinner and there'll be an Alfie worth of food left!" Eddie said victoriously, punching the air with a fist.

"Yes, but they'll still be an Eddie of food left." Fabian mumbled to himself, still reading.

"You're quite bitter when you think no one can hear you, you know that?" Eddie commented, pursing his lips and shaking his head playfully.

Whilst laughing to himself at his surrounding Chris sat on one of the leather settees, in between Olly and Zach, when his phone bleeped.

For the next ten minutes Chris next took his eyes of his phone, smiling widely as he tapped away.

"Is it safe to ask why Gingie's smiling like a maniac?" Jerome asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm a red head!" Chris objected, _still _not taking his eyes from his phone.

"He's probably texting Chloe- his _girlfriend._" Olly sang, ruffling Chris' hair.

"Chloe and Chris? Amber would have a hard time with that one." Eddie smirked.

"She's really fit," Zach whispered loudly to the Anubis boys.

"My girlfriend," Chris said through feigned coughs towards Zach.

"Yeah, but you really can't say it's not true, otherwise you wouldn't be with her-"

"Nice one at not making me seem shallow- and what about you and Skylar?" Chris sighed with a smile.

"I am myself and Skylar is Skylar…" Zach explained slowly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You two just seem to have gotten closer since we came here… very close."

"Why not? British people, back me up." Zach glanced desperately at the three boys, who'd all been watching rather amused.

"As long as you two don't end up snogging all's well." Jerome smirked, taking a bite of a shiny, red apple.

"Snogging? What's that? It sounds disgusting." Chris scoffed.

"Making out." Eddie translated; being an American he knew it was helpful.

"Oh- wait! What about being in England makes anything any different?" He asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Nothing, nothing…" Chris said mysteriously.

**X**

It was six pm when the girls got home. Trudy was in the kitchen again, (did she ever leave the kitchen?) making dinner.

"Oh, lovely's, I was wondering if you'd ever get home." She laughed. Everyone went back to doing as they usually would, but instead of talking about whatever Nina whispered to Fabian, "Sibuna meeting, mine and Amber's room, tell the others." Noticing her stony expression he nodded and went to get Alfie, Jerome and Eddie whilst Nina fetched Patricia and Amber.

"Okay, so what's this about?" Patricia said, plopping down on Nina's bed and making herself comfortable. They were all staring intently at Nina whilst she stared at her bag in her hands.

"Well, for the boys: when we were at town we all went to a little café for lunch. Whilst we were there _November_ went to get more coffee and dropped something- I'm just saying, I don't know what it is or why she had it." Slowly, Nina took the metal sphere from her bag whilst the other stared at it as it rested on her palm.

For a moment, none of them could comprehend why she was so worried about it- that is, until their eyes came upon the marking in the centre.

"Nina… why would November have it?" Amber asked sin a shaky voice.

"I don't know."

Mixed emotions filled the room as they all stared at the marking carved in it- the Eye of Horus marking.

"Open it, I say." Jerome piped in, only just making his presence noticed.

"But we don't know if it opens, or what it does." Fabian said, bringing down Jerome and, secretly, Eddie.

"But we won't know, otherwise." Patricia argued.

"Why don't," Eddie butted in, drawing the attention to him. "We just confront November- or Nina, as she's her closest friend- and see what she has to say about it." All eyes were on Nina, who was looking rather torn, until she managed to stutter out a coherent sentence.

"But- how am I supposed to say that? I've never had to face this sort of thing with her; I'm not sure how to approach it. And what if she wants to know why we care and what it is?"

"Just be honest," Eddie shrugged. "We don't know either cause you won't open it."

"…fine!" Nina caved in, standing up.

**X**

"November?" Nina asked timidly, knocking on the door of the attic. When met with silence she craned her head around the door to see an empty room. No one there…

Everyone's probably busy…

Surely no one will notice…

Without realising Nina was scavenging through November's possessions; her wardrobe, bed-side draw, chest of draws…

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Nina got up to leave and on her way out she tripped.

_Well done, Nina. _She thought to herself, face down on the shaggy rug. Doing as November had once done, she got up and inspected the floorboard on which she tripped.

"No way…" She mumbled to herself, lifting the loose floorboard up. "No way!" She said more loudly, taking the box from its position. Inspecting its contents, she ran back to her room with the box.

"Guys, look at this!" she exclaimed, dropping the box in the middle of their circle.

"Wow, old things…" Amber said with fake enthusiasm, dropping the rotting ribbon around the envelopes.

"I thought you were going to talk to November?" Fabian said (slightly amused), eyeing his girlfriend.

"She wasn't there…" Nina replied, her face heating up slightly.

"Whatever, let's just look through this." Patricia said, taking an old, leather clasped book from the box.

As she read through it she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, dropping the book in process.

"Yacker?" Eddie suddenly became worried for Patricia as she pointed a shaky finger at the open book.

"It's a diary- they knew Sarah and Victor and Victor Sr." She said in a quick, shaky breath.

"What?!" Nina gasped, picking up the diary herself and reading through it. "Who is this person?"

"Look at the front," Amber suggested simply. "It normally says: this belongs to blah blah…"

"I've tried." Nina sighed.

"If I might interject," Jerome cleared his throat. "But what is the point of this? I mean, it's just a few old things in an old house, as to be expected. Because, honestly, what do you want to find in an ancient house- an iPhone or something?

Other times there was a point to it- Sarah, the Cup, Rufus, Senkhara, and the Chosen One thing… but what is the point of this? So far we're mystery free and, unless something terrible and obvious happens, we have no reason to think anything's going on. So what if your friend, who's just moved here from America and knows nothing, has a strange journal?

And it's not like none of us have anything better to do; I've yet to warm up to the Americans, spend time with Mara and catch up with my work. I'm failing, badly.

Now, I'm going to leave, let that sink in and then you can comprehend what I just said." And with that he left.

"Did… did Jerome just leave Sibuna?" Alfie questioned. The five other heads nodded.

"I _think _it's a temporary break…" Fabian muttered.

"He has a point though- what _are _we hoping to find?" Patricia repeated.

"Honestly, I've no idea, but I think it's good to keep tabs on what's going on." Nina countered.

"And with that I think this meeting is over…" Amber trailed off. As they were all about to leave Nina was called back- by Eddie.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" She could practically feel Fabian eyeing her, then abruptly stopping, moving onto Eddie (or so she guessed.)

When everyone had left and out of ear-shot- checked by a cautious Eddie- the blond boy turned around to look at Nina.

"Have you been alright recently?" He asks carefully, as if she would snap at him.

"Fine, why'd you ask?" Nina replies, almost cheerfully.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just… I've been having these…feelings. Like the ones where you just _know _something's going to happen, more leaning on something bad? I keep feeling like that, just something to do with being the Osirian."

"Eddie," Nina soothed, gently placing her hand on his (in a friendly way.) "I am fine."

"Okay…" He mumbled, feeling rather foolish for getting so worried. "I just wanted the others to go away so they wouldn't be worried."

"It's okay. Now-"She said, jumping up from her bed and extending her hand out to him. "Let's go, dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

**Chapter done! **

**I've realised I'm focusing on the girls a lot so I've been trying to tie the boys in but I'm finding it difficult. Also, I'm not very sure what to put in these sorts of chapters because I know what will happen in the middle and what the mystery is about, I'm just not sure as to how to get into it. I think I have a vague idea but I'm working on it.**

**Just a few questions for you guys and please respond whether it be in a review or PM:**

_**Does anyone do requests for outfits on Polyvore? I really need to have some visuals for the clothes in the next chapter.**_

_**What pairings do you want?**_

_**Is there a certain character you feel who hasn't been getting enough attention?**_

_**Have you any suggestions as to what can go in these filler chapters?**_

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon,**

**-IWTRN x**


	10. Decipher

_**She can't see the landscape anymore,**_

_**It's all painted in her grief,**_

_**All of her history etched out at her feet. ~ Florence + the Machine.**_

* * *

_Mara's P.O.V:_

"Nice night, isn't it?" A voice from behind me startled and snapped me out of my trance the beautiful night sky had me in. It was, roughly, midnight and I'd come down for a cup of hot chocolate, thinking no one else was awake. That hot chocolate, however, ended up falling out of the tea cup out of my shock, but thankfully I kept a hold of the tea cup.

Turning around I saw none other than Jerome, smirking and already holding out a tea towel for me. Snatching it impatiently, I started to clean up the mess.

"It's lovely Jerome," Not looking at him and still rubbing the towel in a circular motion around the countertop. "And thank you for being such a gentleman." He let out a small chuckle before I felt him embracing me from behind and putting his hand on top of mine, gently guiding my hand and the towel.

"Well, when you so-unfathomably agreed to go out with me, what did you expect?"

"It wasn't unfathomable." I protested; even when Jerome joked about himself, like everyone does, it made me uncomfortable as I know how low his self-esteem had been left since he was left here.

"Well, how's about, whilst we're both awake, we go and watch a film. It's a weekend, is it not?" I was smiling at the suggestion, but then a thought occurred to me.

"What about Alfie?" As much as I loved his goofy self, Jerome and I watching a film with Alfie wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

Again, Jerome chuckled.

"Alfie could sleep through a war," Noticing my uncertainty, he continued. "He once done something to get himself knocked out- I think he feel out of a tree- and the doctors thought for a minute that he was in a coma because he wasn't waking up."

That was good enough for me. I nodded at him then smiled, which he returned.

"Well," He waltzed over to me, lifting me up on to the countertop and removing the damp towel from my grip. "Seeing as it was partially my fault, I'll make some more hot chocolate and we'll go up. Sound good?"

"Brilliant." I confirmed. "But what film are we watching?" That did gnaw at me; could it be a rom-com, sci-fi (he did share a room with Alfie) or-

"I was thinking Saw- maybe a marathon?" _Of course_. I think to myself. How did I not guess he would pick a horror when I'm scared of near enough everything?

"Right, cause me add horror movie equals match made in heaven."

"No… but a scared you and a comforting me does- also a reasonably good film in the background." Up until that last part I thought Jerome was being very sweet. And felt it only obligatory to silently agree. "Okay then." He finally said, returning the cream back into the fridge and dusting my mug, as a tea cup wouldn't be big enough, of hot chocolate with a handful of mini marshmallows.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, taking the warm mug in my hands and taking a sip of it. As I did so I could feel a dot of slight coldness on my nose and came to the conclusion it was a fraction of the mountains of whip cream Jerome topped my mug with.

Jerome, too, noticed and laughed; he then took my face in his hands where his thumbs were in reach of my nose and wiped away the cream, then leaning in, slowly…slowly…

The kiss was sweet (or was that just the hot chocolate? Probably not) and short, and only lasted, what, five seconds? In my opinion, too short, but it was for him to choose when to kiss me.

"Let's watch that film." I said, instantly more cheerful despite it now being half twelve, wringing my hand in his and the other holding my mug.

_**X**_

We were only on the scene where Amanda was reciting her experience with Jigsaw when I was firmly wedged in between Jerome's arms with my face pressed to his shoulder, like it had been for a while. I had the accessibility to manage to tilt my head slightly to see Jerome's handsome, if somewhat gaunt, face, smiling throughout the film. Seeing as he was sitting, or near laying, on his bed with his legs straight out with the laptop balanced on them and I had my legs wrapped around his waist with my face nuzzled into his shoulder, my arms lazily ringed around his neck and his strong arms wrapped around the small of my back.

At times, when my eyes are tightly shut, I could feel him looking down on me- which, admittedly, made me feel a little self-conscious- but his smile never seemed to falter.

As I breathed in the lingering fragrance of him on his grey pyjama top the images of what I'd seen before going into hiding came back to me. Mostly, the man trapped in one of the old traps who died in the wire where he was cut.

I began to feel uncomfortable in my position of darkness so I moved to where my head was more naturally titled. In the corner of my eye I could see the glow of the laptop screen and could just about comprehend what was happening, at least with the help I had of being able to hear it the whole way through, as well; Adam and Doctor Gordon were panicking about how to get out.

Strangely, but not all that surprisingly, Alfie had stayed asleep this whole time and didn't even stir at my scream I had earlier produced. Seeing him in such peace and content made me feel slightly sleepy, he just looked so comfortable… I suppose this was normal seeing as it was half one now and I would've normally been asleep ages ago…

The next time I opened my eyes, I was lying horizontally, snuggled up to Jerome, with the quilt circled around my neck. Jerome, still, had his arms wrapped around me and I had a sudden burst of butterflies in my stomach.

As if he had somehow became aware of my presence Jerome's eyelids fluttered open, only to reveal deep, mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Morning, Jaffrey." He yawned, releasing me from his grasp and stretching his arms out- like they do in movies.

"Good morning Jerome." I smiled.

"Ugh, I just want to stay like this…all day." He said, still in the morning faze, re-wrapping his now less tense arms around me again.

"Me too," I answered honestly. "But we can't- or at least till tonight. And Amber will want me three hours earlier to get ready…" I began to ramble.

"Yeah-yeah… What are you getting ready for, again?" _How could someone be so unorganised? _I think to myself.

"We're going out tonight?" It was almost amusing to see his eyes grow to the size of tennis balls, then resume to their original size. "Oh yeah, we are, aren't we?"

Suddenly, my stomach let out a loud growl of hunger, and I was quite thankful it was only us two in the room, but it was nonetheless embarrassing on my behalf. A deep red blush spread across my face and I hoped it wouldn't show all that much through my skin tone, but Jerome laughed.

"I'm quite hungry, too. We should get up and have breakfast, don't you think?" He said as if I had conjured up a conversation.

"Yeah," I agreed, swinging my legs over his bed. Looking over it, I was surprised we both fitted, especially through the whole night. I also noticed something else: Alfie was already out of bed, leaving his bed what looked like the result of a three-year-old trying to make the bed. Confused, alarmed and slightly impressed (I struggled to accomplish lay-ins) I asked Jerome what the time was.

"It is- wow- half eight." He answered, obviously surprised.

"Do you think Trudy will still be doing breakfast?" I asked apprehensively, my stomach growling a lot tamer than last time.

"Yes, she always makes extra-extras for the poor buggers like us who are up after Alfie's been given the chance to devour all the food."

"Okay, I'll see you down there." I stated, pecking him on the cheek quickly and running off up to the attic/ bedroom.

After about ten minutes I was ready and went downstairs where I was, much to my relief, met with the aroma of Trudy's delicious cooking.

"Morning Trudy," I greeted our house mother as I walked in through the kitchen.

"Good morning, love. You're up a bit late?" She asked more than said.

"Oh, yeah… I…" I said, blushing whilst thinking of an excuse. Telling my mother-figure guardian that I'd spent the night in my boyfriend's room wouldn't rub off that entirely well, I think.

"Spent the night with Jerome snuggled up together?" Trudy rhetorically asked: thank God she was smiling. "November and Marisol noticed you weren't there and then Alfie said you were in his and Jerome's room.

Now, go have some breakfast." She shooed me playfully.

Once I was in the dining room I was glad to see that everyone- except Jerome- was still at the table, eating what looked like seconds or thirds.

I took my usual seat and grabbed a plate from the centre of the table, then piling it with food. I was so indulged in my food, whilst trying to eat politely; I ignored the others around me. The only way my attention was taken from my brioche was by a pair of hot pink nails tapping around my plate and moving up to move face, where they then clicked.

"Yes?" I said, snapping out of my trance to see Marisol's face.

"Hungry?" She laughed, cutting up her pancakes.

"Ravenous." I answered, also smiling.

_**X**_

It was the afternoon now and Marisol and I were in our room, discussing everything and anything that popped into our bored minds.

"If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?" I asked her, flipping through her organised piles of fashion magazines.

"If given the opportunity," She started, performing some sort of acrobatics on the iron build of the bunk beds. "I wouldn't; I would carry on travelling until I feel satisfied or have travelled the world.

What about you?" She asked, strangely twisted around a part of the bed.

"The same; I would like to experience all the new cultures, all the new people, just the new things."

"_Hem, hem," _A high-pitched voice showed through someone clearing their throat, instantly reminding me of Dolores Umbridge. As soon as I saw who it was I felt bad for comparing her to that- that…ugh! I can't even find the words to describe my thriving hatred for the woman…the joys of being a Potterhead…

Smiling manically, Amber stood at the threshold, until her face suddenly dropped like released water from a bucket.

"It's half four pm and you two aren't even getting ready yet?!" She exploded.

"Ambs, we're not leaving until seven." I tried to calm my old friend.

"And, besides, I know what we're doing so we don't have to spend an hour or something pre-planning."

"Let me see!" The blonde squealed, jumping beside Marisol.

"Okay, so I think we could do this," Marisol took out an issue of one of her many Vogue magazines and flipped the page to a bookmarked page with a bright post stick note. "For Mara's hair...?"

"Oh, that would be lovely! And we could throw together something for her to wear!" Turning to Marisol as oppose to the magazine she said, "And I have the most perfect dress for you to wear ever!" I could practically predict where their conversation was going, so I decided to jump straight to it. In a feigned 'I've just had the most wonderfully brilliant epiphany ever!' tone, I interjected to the two girls' conversation.

"Hey, why don't all the girls just get ready together? If the others are up for it, that is."

"That's such a good idea: I'll go tell the others!"

* * *

_3__rd__ Person:_

"Do you ever stop reading?" Olly asked Fabian as his eyes diverted from his phone and onto the brunette boy, whose head was nearly covered with a book.

Sighing irritably, Fabian shut his book and looked up at Olly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing; I just wanted to see if you actually make human contact.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not used to people trying to socialize with me; I tend to just stand by whilst people talk."

"Just as well you're going out with Neens, then, eh? She rambles loads… doesn't she?" Fabian felt a certain pang of jealousy strike him as Olly called her 'Neens' but then reminded himself that Olly and Nina were friends _way _ before she came to Anubis, so if they were going to give it a shot they would've. "So," Olly had an awkward cough. "Do you like Nina?"

The question struck Fabian; of course he liked her- he may not say it aloud but sometimes he thought he more than 'liked' her- and the fact that he had asked just so out of the blue.

"Yes," He nodded, feeling as though it was not enough. "Very."

"Do you 'like' any other girls?" He pressed on. The book Fabian was once holding was now resting comfortably face-down on his bed and he was staring strangely at Olly.

"No. I do not 'like' any other girls."

"Okay." Olly said completely normal and oblivious to Fabian's uncertainty.

"Why're you asking me these?"

"What- oh, no reason…" He even began whistling; only encouraging Fabian to press on more.

"No, tell me why." Fabian was determined to be firm and imperative; he was _not _going to let this go past him. Olly sighed, ran a hand through his dark black hair and Fabian instantly felt the need to stop being to… _un-him._

"Alright," What was an attempt of beginning his sentence was more of an incoherent jumble of syllables. "Argh! Okay, I'm just going to say this and no matter who selfish it sounds, you know just as well as I do it's true. So, everyone has this idea of a perfect, near unreachable, life- or part of it. That, of which, includes a nice, accepting family, a happy relationship, good friends and whatever else. You agree so far, yes?"

Fabian nodded, agreeing with the statement so far, but still confused.

"Well, Nina doesn't have the whole 'family' thing, as I'm sure you're aware. For God's sake, she doesn't even have a healthy Gran to look after her. She doesn't have a protective father to look out for his little girl in a relationship, wonder whether or not the boy's alright. No mother to have talks with, not a single family member to have a day out with. All she has is us; her friends (or boyfriend…) I've known Nina for years and years, I know what she's like; she's kind; she's smart; she's beautiful; sure, she can get a bit frazzled, but that's acceptable. However, she's still a scared girl. You've no idea how much insecurity she's admitted to me and Ava; she's scared that _you'll _leave her.

"Ever since her first relationship whilst I've been friends with her I've took on this…fatherly role. Ava; the motherly role. Yeah, she's a natural born leader, but she needs guiding at points. I've heard her talk about you- _a lot_- and from what I've heard, you're alright. I just need to be sure."

Fabian was, to say the least, speechless. He was Fabian Rutter, the shy, nerdy, girl awkward boy. When he met Nina he knew something was different about her, he was the one who was permanently on the edge about the relationship (what if she just wanted to be friends?), he never thought about how Nina coped in all of this.

Fabian had his family to tell about Nina, all of them, but she didn't….

"I'm glad she has you." Fabian said quietly, meaning every word.

"I can say the same." After that the two fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So," Amber announced to the group of girls. "It's five. We have roughly two hours before we leave, that means we have to get ready- now!" After that chaos broke out (as well as fits of giggles) as they tried to organise themselves.

Joy was trying to convince Patricia to wear a dress, which, in fairness, wasn't a losing nor winning battle, Amber to planning what make-up should go with who and everyone else was trying to find something to wear.

Music was blasting from Amber's docking station, Marisol and Skylar was laughing and dancing their way around the room with various garments in hand.

"Joy, try this on!" Someone shouted as a skirt was thrown a the happily screaming, petite girl, who clawed it off her head and examined it (just as well her hair hadn't been done yet…) Amber, who it had seemed threw the skirt, smiled to herself seeing the look of approval of Joy's face.

"Alright, who's ready for hair and make-up?" Marisol sang happily, perching herself on the seat in front of Amber's grand vanity table, Miss Millington herself soon in suit.

"Patricia! You're ready!" Amber sang in an identical tone as Marisol.

The Titanic was more successful than trying to get Patricia into a dress, so they settled for leggings, a dark purple dolman sleeve top, her signature leather jacket and her 'baddest' boots. Her makeup was reasonably normal and her auburn hair was in gentle curls.

"Now remember," Amber said, putting her shoulders on Patricia's shoulders. "You _will _make Eddie's jaw drop, okay?"

Patricia sat there, trying to hide her embarrassment. "My aim is _not _to make Weasel's 'jaw drop'." She mocked.

Pouting, Amber strutted away and started fiddling with someone's hair.

_Though, _she thought, _it could be a step-up… why not? Making a slight effort won't hurt anyone._

_But do not be desperate- defiantly not desperate. A casual sort of effort; he won't make an effort (but he doesn't need to…)_

TRIXIE!" Jumping out of her milky skin, a startled Patricia saw a half-amused half-annoyed Joy, looking up at her. "Are you ready?"

Looking around she noticed everyone was ready- was she really thinking about him that long? So long that even Amber had gotten ready, even after helping everyone else?

"What? Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, well the boys are in the cars ready so whenever we're ready." Marisol announce, looking at her gleaming phone.

"Cars?" Amber said; it seemed the Brits had forgotten more than one person could drive.

"Did you really expect all of us to fit in one car?" Skylar retorted.

Luckily, Amber didn't feel embarrassment; she was past that with all the typically blonde things she had said in her life.

"There's Chris' car, Zach's and mine. Let's go."

_**X**_

Evidently, the Americans believed in stylish driving; besides Chris' Toyota Avensis the two other unnoticed cars parked nearby was Marisol's Toyota Land Cruiser (the latest model, of course) and Zach's black Toyota Hilux.

"Just get in a car!" Skylar demanded, swinging into the passenger seat of Marisol's car. The boys weren't in cars get either; they were on their phones and leaning against the car, talking.

Soon, in Marisol's car was: Marisol (obviously); Skylar in the front seats; Mara; Jerome; Zach in the next row and Olly and Ava in the last row.

In Chris' car he and November were in the front, with November playing with the dash board and Chris was trying to keep her hands off it, Hunter was watching, somewhat enviously, in the back alongside Amber and Alfie (who were sitting on opposite sides, still in an argument.)

And finally, in Zach's car was himself and Eddie in the front, where Eddie and he were discussing the car, Nina and Fabian were in the back, Nina in the middle leaving one empty seat in the five-seat car, talking and cuddling up to him, and Patricia and Joy were in the storage compartment in the open back, slouching vertically against the edges tightly; there were various shapes and objects covered by blankets with them there.

Thank goodness it was a summer night; despite it now being half seven there was no trace of night in the multi-coloured sky, a warm, gentle breeze sang in their ears as it whizzed past and the two girls sat patiently, waiting for the cars to start… well, as patiently as Patricia could…

"Would you hurry up?" She shouted with a growl.

"Shut up!" Joy hissed, flinging her hand over her best friend's mouth. "We're not exactly supposed to be sitting here!"

One by one, the three cars drove threw into the heart of the excluded forest until a large log cabin came into view with an old Ford Anglia parked outside, an elderly couple standing beside it and old trunks piled up next to them.

"Mr Beale, Mrs Beale," Chris said, striding confidently up to the couple, with others in tow and the rest getting out of whatever car. "All the cases? Thought you were only going for a weekend."

"Well, Chris, we're planning on stocking up on cushions whilst we're there- very cheap, dear, knitted, too- and we need space." The old woman, Mrs Beale, one could guess, was a short, shoulder- height lady, with greying hairs, a deeply wrinkled face and wearing a floral dress, cardigan and soft flats.

"Get a bargain while you can." Chirped Mr Beale, shaking hands with Chris.

"Oh, these are my fellow occupants of your property tonight," Behind him, a group of teenagers were walking, or shuffling, towards him, with Jerome in front.

"Hello," Jerome shook the couples hands, smiling brightly.

"Two confident, charming, young men on my property? Well…" Mr Beale joked, now in conversation with the two and ignoring a handful of people waiting for them to leave- including his own wife, who was waiting in the car.

"No need to worry," Chris laughed.

"I can name at least six people who won't let this get out of hand." Jerome finished.

"Well, I best be going. Here's the keys to gates- just go indoors and do it on the automatic…thing and leave them under the doormat when you're done."

And with that the Ford Anglia was off and out, leaving them alone.

"I have a suggestion!" Alfie shouted to get everyone's attention. "We go in the house first, empty out bladders, fill our stomachs, and then we come out here!"

"Yeah, I agree with him. We could use some food- doubt in all that we brought crap over there we actually brought any." November snapped, patting her stomach.

Mummers of agreement buzzed throughout the group and within a minute Chris realised if he didn't open the door the key would be forced into the door, whether his arm was a part of it or not.

_**X**_

The open door faced them with a long hallway, a door on the left sight, a staircase on the right and a kitchen at the end.

"FOOD!" Alfie screamed, running along the grand hall and clumsily trying to turn the doorknob.

"God, my feet were _not _ made for these shoes," November grumbled, kicking off her ridiculous heels.

"Why'd you wear them, then?" asked Eddie, who heard her complaining to herself.

"Amber." Her answer was short and simple, but it could not be misinterpreted.

"Ah," Eddie nodded in understanding. To him, November, somehow, seemed familiar.

So, so familiar- and it frustrated him to no end.

"Well, I'm going to the kitchen before Alfie empties it."

"Yeah, I'll come too." Just at that moment he realised his left hand was smothered with another in a firm grip: Patricia. "Hey, Yakker, want to get some food.

"What'd you think of November?" She asked out of the blue.

Eddie's mind raced: was this a question or test? Was Patricia…jealous? "She's…nice."

"Nice?" Patricia replied unsatisfied. "Secretive? Quiet?" He felt a wave of relief rush over him; it was just a question…

"No, not at all,"

"Hmmm…" Patricia seemed lost in thought.

"Come on; let's go to the kitchen." He walked ahead, dragging her behind him.

As they walked Patricia accidently knocked into Jerome, who was, before at least, fixing his vest and shirt in a full body mirror.

"Watch it, Trixie."

"Shut up; you're vanity is almost repelling."

As they each did their own thing for the minute- eating, relaxing, peeing...- outside, Chris, Fabian, Skylar, Marisol and Nina began unpacking the packages under the blankets.

* * *

**'_Ello! Sorry about his ending, I just wasn't sure how to end it. In the next chapter, or so I am planning, will be where the mystery/drama begins._**

**_Can you guess what is under the blankets?_**

**_Please review, I am hoping to get three before I post again. Bye-de-bye,_**

**_-IWTRN x_**


End file.
